


Rewrite Our Stars

by Mystic_Free_Will



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Biology, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Human Biology, Imprinting, NSFW, Past Character Death, Threats of Violence, Violence, Xenophilia, Zim might end up OOC, Zim's Defect, kinda soulmates?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Free_Will/pseuds/Mystic_Free_Will
Summary: Invader Zim the show never happened. Earth was conquered by the Armada and they've forced all humans to be slaves to them. In this world when Irkens are on Earth they get an "assigned" human who will ultimately be under their rule.*= NSFW content





	1. Life on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my best friend for helping me to work on holes I couldn't fill in for the plot myself. I will update this whenever I can but can promise the latest updates will be weekly. This is my first committed story with chapters so any comments or feedback would be appreciated :) Hope this isn’t as shitty as I think it is.  
SLOW UPDATES

Earth. The Irken Empire’s largest vacationing/snacking planet. Exclusive access only to those of the superior Irken race, the only other creatures being the planets original inhabitants, the humans. For centuries the Irkens have used humans as their slaves, assigning each as a personal servant when a new Irken steps foot on the planet. When the Irken leaves the planet the humans are required to work in the public food service industries or planet managing jobs.

* * *

“Subject #96877353! Hurry it up with those orders!” An Irken guard hollers. You let out a grumble, taking the tray of orders and delivering it to the green beings that don’t bother acknowledging you at all, they take their food, shooing you away and continuing their original conversation. With a huff you walk back to the counter ready for this day to be over with already. The Irken guard from earlier approaches with a cold un-caring look. “Your duties for today are over #96877353. Leave here and report back to your domicile immediately before you begin any other activities your kind does now.”

“Yeah yeah I know the drill…” you reply removing the apron and slinging it over your arm.

“One day that attitude will get you executed” the guard snarls.

“And I’m sure you’d love to see that…” you state under your breath before throwing on a hoodie and heading for the door.  
You keep your head down on the way home. The noise of alien ships and technology overloading your ears with noise. Moments like this would make you long for the days your mother would tell you stories about the legend of this planet before the Irkens came, but that was when you were around ten and honestly it sounded like a bunch of bullshit by now. It was most likely a story all the parents told their kids before they were ripped away from them at eleven.

  
You look up from the ground once the lights around dim out, walking into the dull, dark streets of the block all humans are segregated in. Nothing but lines of tiny box houses as far as the human eye could see, with Irken guards patrolling every couple of yards. Finally reaching the small house you place your hand on the electronic lock and go in, throwing the apron on the small and rough sofa. You let out a large frustrated sigh hating the life the Empire forces everyone into, but before you can say anything a small whir in the corner of the room sounds to remind you they watch every move you make in this small room. Deciding to change out of your work outfit you go to the small closet and throw on something casual, not that there’s many options for clothing around here… Once done you head for the door again, throwing on your hood to protect you from the evening chill.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going??” An Irken guard hollers.

“Chill, I’ve already logged myself coming home so you guys can keep an eye on me. I do this shit every night” you groan. This is clearly just a show of power to assert their dominance over your race and you weren’t having it. Not tonight at least.

“You better be back in time for curfew. You’ve been pushing it every time you go out this late number 96877353” He states puffing out his chest. You assume this is an attempt to make himself look bigger, not like it will work judging he’s a good few inches shorter than you just like every other one of them.

“I know, I know…” you sigh walking away. You were done having these pointless conversations. Every Irken already knew you were trouble for them, but you’d rather give them a little hell and still obey then comply so easily with their will, you certainly weren’t the type to get yourself killed in some stupid attempt to fight back. You turn and leave to head into the Irken free sector of town. The old abandoned water plant.

The old water plant apparently used to run, but when the Irken Armada showed up they shut it down which was one of the more believable stories since Irkens require any humans by law to report water not endorsed by the Empire. The plant has since become a safe haven for humans, a place away from the Armada’s watchful eye. They don’t dare go near it with the chance of water springing up somehow. Some humans that hide there have been born away from the population control stations. Irkens like to refer to them as “Nobodies” due to the fact they never get assigned a number by the Empire’s “Control Brains.”

You walk inside greeted by the dim lighting of old world technology. The place is littered with old mattresses that were pulled from the dump and some other things as an attempt to make this place a home. You were hoping to find your best friend still alive and well in here. You wander heading towards your normal meeting spot and waving to some of the people you see here often. When you look up you notice your best friend using his self-built computer, no doubt looking for a way to drive the Irkens away. The idiot.

“Dib!” you call out jogging over to him.

“Y/N!” he jumps in shock “I didn’t expect you to make it today”

You hop up onto the concrete structure he sat on and plop next to him “Yeah right. I can only deal with so much alien bullshit for the day” you say with a roll of your eyes.

“I can’t imagine what it’s like dealing with them every day. Must be bad” Dib states before shutting his computer and setting it next to him, giving you his full attention.

“Tell me about it. I swear they have such a control fetish, it’s ridiculous! I can’t stand knowing they watch my every fucking move, even in my own home! And hell the creepy tingling up my spine feeling I get when I get dressed for my daily slave labor, just… knowing they watch and have seen me naked on multiple occasions” you vent with a heavy sigh added on.

“Irkens are the worst” Dib agrees.

You let out a scoff “Please, what could be so bad about being a Nobody. They literally don’t have any control over your life. You don’t even exist as far as they are concerned”

“And as a result I have no control of mine! If I leave here without being careful they will find me and force me to be one of their laborers. I can’t afford to get myself caught…” Dib laments looking down at the floor.

“Maybe so, but you definitely have more freedom. I would kill to even live my life out here, not being told what I can and can’t do, not feeling their buggy, beady eyes on me every day.”

Dib reaches his arm around you giving you a side hug “Think of it this way. At least you aren’t assigned right?”

“At least I’m not assigned” you agree with a slight laugh. “I’ve been such a brat to them they would never make one of their own kind deal with me”

“Unless they hate them” Dib teases.

“Well then that would be the only thing I would ever agree with an Irken with. Hating an Irken” You laugh removing Dib’s arm.

“Out of curiosity… what happens to the humans that get assigned to one of them that decides to make a home on our planet?” Dib asks, his face going serious once he changes the subject.

“Most of them I see have this empty look on their face…” you admit “It’s like they’ve been brainwashed or have totally given up. It awful and there’s nothing we can ever do for them”

“I plan on changing that” Dib counters picking up his computer again “I might have found a way to draw some water from this old place. I figured that if the Irkens refuse to come here, and they supply humans with their own ‘certified’ concoction of water, maybe we can use the planets natural water as some sort of weapon against them. I’m close to figuring out the mechanics of this place. I just hope it won’t draw too much attention to our safe haven” he explains excitedly.

“Dib, I know you hate these things…maybe more than I do! But I really don’t think that this is a good idea. You can’t start a rebellion against them” you tell him with a concerned tone.

“Y/N you know why I need to try and do something about these monsters. I can’t just sit back and-

“You know what will happen if you try! Remember what happened to the others who tried to revolt?!” you said louder hoping to get your point across.

“I remember exactly what happened.” Dib sets his computer down glaring at you. You knew where this was going to go next. “Don’t try to remind me when you know I always remember what happened. I can’t afford to forget it”

“Then you should understand why you can’t!!” you shout. “This is never going to end well! I always told you something would happen! Then that day the-

“Don’t. Talk. About it” Dib says stern and cold. “You know how I feel when you bring that day up.”

“Dib I-“

“You should get going. It’s late. Curfew is going to set in for you soon. We wouldn’t want you getting in trouble” he says grabbing his things and turning away from you.

“Right… I’m sorry Dib. See you tomorrow?” You ask him, hoping for some response. So when he doesn’t you decide its best to leave him be and try apologizing again tomorrow.  
You start heading home, wrapping your arms around you to keep the nights chill off your skin as much as possible. The sun has set and the moon is newly rising, signaling that Dib was right. Shit you couldn’t afford to be late for curfew. You pick up your speed and duck into your house right as the hour hits. You hear the click of the curfew lock clicking in place and keeping you in for the night. Sighing you go to the closet and put on your pajamas. Once dressed you climb onto your small bed, pulling the thin sheet over yourself and shutting your eyes. The last thing on your mind before you doze off being

_'Time for another shitty day tomorrow'_

* * *

You wake up earlier than usual that morning, hearing a commotion through the thin walls of your home. You stretch then get up, confused as to what the noise would be. You open the door just to find an Irken soldier outside your door by a hover pad appearing as though he was about to open your door.

“Subject #96877353 I need you to come with me, but first make yourself presentable.”

You give him a confused look “What’s going on here?”

“Don’t question me. Now hurry up, I won’t wait all day for you human” he barks at you.

You quickly go and get dressed then head outside to the soldier. He gets onto the hover pad ordering you to do the same. Once you hop on it takes off and starts flying to some building you’ve never been to before. It lands and you see lots of traffic as Irkens and humans make their way through this busy section of town. The Irken guard leads you inside to a sort of archway structure.

“Step through please. You must be decontaminated to avoid risk of tracking Earth dirt through here” the guard says waiting for you. You step through; the archway spraying you down with God knows what at this point. The guard seems satisfied and leads you through to the building. You follow him down a long hallway before he sends you into an empty room with a lone chair against the wall.

“Wait in here for further instruction. You are forbidden from leaving this room until notified otherwise” the guard says before closing the door and leaving the room.

You wait for what feels like an eternity before the door opposite the one the guard left through opens revealing one of the tallest Irkens you’ve seen. They gesture for you to enter the room. Once you enter you seen another shorter Irken waiting for you two, upon your arrival they look…pleased.

“This is Subject #96877353, her human parent has dubbed her as Y/N. You can use either title you wish” the (presumably female) Irken states with a soft voice gesturing to you.

“This human will do just fine” the smaller Irken smirks showing its awful zipper-like teeth.

“If I’m correct you are residing here yes? So your base will be required to have accommodations for the human. I’ve given you the list of the minimum required to keep her alive” the soft spoken female states.

“Yes yes I have it. I will make sure this filthy creature has its dwelling area once I am sent to my building spot” the other Irken says.

“Excuse me” you chime “I still haven’t been told what this meeting is about”

The female Irken turns to you, a sharp look in her blue eyes. “Subject #96877353, you are being assigned to an Irken superior. You have been assigned to Irken Zim and will reside with him”

Your eyes widened as she says this.

**You’ve finally been assigned**.


	2. Days Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first month with Zim of many. Maybe a bond is forming?

"Assigned? But I-

"Yes, you're being assigned. And Zim will be residing on this planet so you will be moved from your current domicile to his home base. All accommodations will be made for you there so you won't need to return there" the female says giving you a stern look.

"Yeah but I'm-

"That is enough Subject 96877353! The Empire is entirely aware of your behavior towards us and we've decided this is the best way to keep you in check, now you will go with Zim and we won't have anymore grumbling from you. Your place of labor has been informed that your duties there have ended already. You will be going with Zim immediately from here and we won't hear anything else about it. If you continue to resist us we will be forced to contain you or execute you, which I'm sure the Armada would have no quarrel with given your reputation." the female states with a high authority.

You had no plans to be incarcerated or killed so soon so you comply "Yes ma'am"

"Irken Zim" she says turning from you to the other Irken "For the first month we expect a report on this humans behavior. The Armada trusts you will not fail us in this task correct?" she states with what sounds like uncertainty.

"Of course they can! Zim completes all his tasks perfectly. The Armada has nothing to fear from this human any longer. Zim shall make her an ideal slave to the Empire. You can count on me Overseer Pik!" he states sneering at you with those teeth again.

"Well then...Good luck Zim" the Irken you now know as Pik states.

"Come human slave! We need to prepare the home base before my true work can begin" Zim says as he starts to head towards what you can only assume is his ship.

"Work? I've never seen any of your kind come here for work. Unless you're a guard" you state reluctantly following.

"Nonsense! Zim would never be a simple guard for you filthies! The Tallest gave me an important assignment on your planet" Zim says opening the ship. "Now get in" You climb into the ship not wanting to anger the Irken. He seemed more... unhinged then any other Irken you've come across. "Now. I have decided that your subject number is much to long for an amazing Irken Invader as myself to bother with. So to make things easier I suppose I will call you by your Earth given name... Y/N" he says stuttering through your name.

"Why? No other Irken does, and they don't have an issue with it"

"DO NOT QUESTION YOUR IRKEN ELITE. That is what I have decided and you will not push this matter any further. I can see why Overseer Pik trusted you to me, you need only the best in the Empire to form you into the slave you need to be" Zim says with a hint of annoyance and pride.

"Yeah well-

"HEY MASTER! WHO'S YOUR FRIEND?!" a loud shrill voice yells from behind you. You scream from the sudden fear coming over you.

"SHUT YOUR NOISE HOLE HUMAN!! Gir! Why are you hiding back there?!" Zim scolds the weirdly friendly looking SIR unit.

"I was waitin' for you! Is this our human friend???" the little unit squeals happily while messing with your hair.

"GIR! Don't tough the human! It's filthy and disgusting!" Zim shouts.

"I'm right here" you say a bit annoyed by Zim.

"Awww, but she's squishy and soft! I like her." the robot says squishing your face.

"Dude what is wrong with your SIR unit. He's not like any one I've ever seen before" you say looking over the little guy. He seemed to be way different then any other SIR which would make sense given who his master is. "He's actually pretty cute. Not all red and evil like the others" you say with a small smile.

"That's Gir. He's a special model, now be quiet. I'm tired of your prattling noisy human" Zim huffs at you.

"Master? Do we get to keep the human?" Gir asks sitting on your lap.

"I've already talked to you about this Gir. The human will be with us for the rest of its life. So yes. We have to keep her, it's how this planet functions" Zim grumbles.

"Yaaaaay!!!" Gir cheers before hugging you. Maybe living with Zim would be bearable with this little guy in the base. He doesn't seem to be uptight like every other SIR or Irken in existence.

Zim stayed focused as he piloted the ship, looking from where he was going to his screen every now and then. Gir continuing to sit on your lap and mess with you, at least with him things might not be TOO bad. Then again... judging by Zim's character he seem like he will be hell to deal with. Who knows what you can expect at this point.

"Gir! Get off the human! We are here" Zim yells as he lands the ship then gets out. Gir gets out and stands by Zim. You hop out of the ship and stand next to him

"So. Do I have to set up your base or what?" You ask slightly sarcastically.

"Stupid silly human. Of course you don't. Clearly you have no knowledge as to how Irken technology works." Zim scolds before pulling out a notepad like object and drawing in it. He then rolls it up then shoves it in the ground. Before your eyes if forms a house above the ground ready to move into as though it was always there.

"Shit, that's impressive" you gawk. "I've never seen one of you guys actually do that before"

Zim lets out a proud huff "Yes our technology is much more advanced then you could ever imagine. Of course your small human mind couldn't comprehend it" you all head inside the house, Gir heading to the couch and throwing himself onto it. "Your job here will be to maintain the house. Clean it and do whatever I ask of you, do you understand?" Zim glares.

"Of course..." you sigh.

"Good. I need to make sure my lab is ready for my experiments to begin. I'll need you to help me collect some wild Earth animals for my experiments. Your sleeping quarters are over there" he says gesturing to a room at the other end of the room.

"Can I at least take my nightly walks?" you ask worried about never getting to go see Dib in the water plant again.

"Why would I give you permission to do that?" Zim whips around glaring. "It's my job to keep you in line for the Armada!"

"Humans need down time to themselves, we can't be overworked. I promise it won't become a problem" you couldn't stand begging like this but you'd go nuts if you had to stay here every hour of the day.

"I will think over it. For now you need to get snacks for our base. I've already written out a list for you" Zim says thrusting a device into you hands.

You begin scrolling though the seemingly endless list of snacks on the thing "Are you serious?? This will take all day!" you exclaim in shock.

"Enough time for me to set up without you annoying me. Now run alone and MAYBE I'll consider your request" Zim says walking away, not turning to look at you once.

"How am I expected to get all of this back?" you question before he gets in the lab doorway.

"That's for you to figure out food slave!" he shouts before shutting the door, leaving you and Gir alone in the room.

You sit and think for a second. There is no way in hell you can carry everything back in one trip. Theoretically you could bring groups of the food back, but your legs might give out from all that walking. "Ugh this sucks!" you whine throwing yourself on the couch next to Gir. "Wait a second... hey Gir" you leaned in. The little robot look at you puzzled. "How would you like to help me out hmm? Maybe we could use it to, I don't know, get to know each other? " you question. "I'll even let you pick out anything you might want. What do you say?"

"Okay!" Gir agrees getting off the couch. You follow him out the door and begin what will ultimately be a whole days worth of collecting snacks for Zim's house. Gir seemed to get easily excited by everything, like a little kid or something. Honestly it was pretty cute. As you went from shop to shop gathering up everything your new 'master' asked for, then when your hands got to full you'd ask Gir to take them to the base. He's happily oblige and fly off home while you continued on. He was a shockingly good little helper, even if he did need persuading now and then by reminding him you'd get him something as well. You continues this pattern until you got to the last couple of items. which you agreed to carry yourself.

"Alright Gir, we're all done so go ahead and grab something" you say flashing him a smile. Gir eventually settled on some candy then seemed satisfied as he ate away. "Thanks for helping me Gir. I don't think I could have managed that stuff all on my own" you admit. Gir doesn't reply continuing to eat away at the sweets.

* * *

Once you get inside you put away all the snacks before Zim realized the mess Gir left all over the room. You eventually hear the sound of a door opening, you turn finding Zim standing there looking pleasantly surprised that you'd actually managed to finish the task he gave you.

"You actually did what I asked? Maybe you won't be as difficult as the Overseer claimed... No matter. I have considered your request and I have graciously decided to allow you these 'walks' so long as you continue to obey you amazing leader. You may commence the thanking" Zim says standing proudly.

"Uh, yeah thanks" you say scratching the back of your head "well I'm gonna go before it gets to late so-

"You better come back before curfew human. Or you'll be experimented on as punishment!" Zim spits.

"Wooo! Experiments!" Gir cheers.

"I will. You don't have to worry about that" you say opening the door then leaving and quickly shutting it behind you. "Thank fucking goodness..." you sigh in relief and head for the water plant. Once getting to the water plant you immediately find Dib and plop down next to him. "I am so fucked" you groan out.

"Whoa whoa! What happened? You seemed in good spirit yesterday" Dib probes.

"I got assigned is what fucking happened!" you nearly scream. "After all this time they find some annoying green bug to cuff me to for the rest of my life"

"Seriously?! You got assigned?! How did that even happen?!" he coaxed in disbelief.

"I woke up this morning to a damn Irken guard at my door demanding I need to go with him. He took me to some big building where some Irken called Pik assigned me to this weirdo named Zim"

"Aren't all Irkens weird to you?"

"Yeah, but he's like weird. Weirder then most of them. He's got this superiority complex that's way over the top then any of the other aliens we've seen. He even refers to himself in the third person sometimes."

"Man...I'm sorry. We never figured this would happen since you gave the Irkens so much trouble" Dib apologizes.

"It's fine. I can manage. I just can't believe I'll be stuck with this green control freak forever."

"How did you even manage to come here then?"

"I managed to convince him I was going to 'take a walk' and acted like a good little human slave for him"

Dib crinkled his eyebrows at you "That sounds awful"

"It was! And of course I'm apparently being put on watch for the first month with this freak so I have to be careful or their Armada is gonna be on my ass if I don't comply"

"Just don't do anything unnecessary okay? I don't want you getting killed. I don't know if I could handle that" Dib laments.

"I know I won't do anything stupid. Promise." You said before stretching "I promised I'd be back by curfew so I better go. Sorry I couldn't stay longer today"

"I get it. Hopefully you can find more time another day"

"I'll make sure of it. There's no way I'd leave you alone for long" you joke nudging his arm.

"See ya" Dib waves.

You turn and wave back before heading to the door, the cold night air hitting your skin when you walk out. You look out over the human sector of the city and look at the blaring lights of the Irkens "amazing accomplishments." To think one race ever got this destructive eluded you. Then again look at how many planets they've bragged about conquering over the years. Most likely they were all unsuspecting too, giving the Irkens plenty of opportunity to strike as many planets as possible. You look up at the sky hearing a blaring alarm throughout the city, seeing the clear barrier dome over the entirety of the sky as far as you could see. "Must be rain, would be nice to see it for once" you sigh.

Once you enter Zim's base you find Zim sitting on the couch by a sleeping Gir with his arms crossed as though he was waiting.

"Are you...waiting on something?" you ask confused.

He turns his head glaring at you "There you are! Yes I was waiting on you Y/N!! It's almost human curfew and you are just getting back! I've been waiting to see if you made it on time so I can report your behavior to Pik if you didn't make it!" Zim yells at you.

"Well I-

"Silence! You're lucky I'm feeling merciful human or I would punish you right here right now! Now go to your quarters before I change my mind!" Zim emphasizes while pointing at the door to your room.

You walk in and let out a huff once the door shuts behind you. This was going to be one hell of an experience.

* * *

_1 week in_

You're rudely awakened to the sound of Zim slamming in your door and shouting.

"Y/N! Get up! I need you to head into the city's human slums to get me some live subjects for my experimenting" he demands.

"Can you wait? I just woke up" you groan sitting up and wiping your eyes.

"You humans and you sleep. Irkens only sleep for leisure! Perhaps I should inform Overseer Pik of your unwillingness to comply with my demands? What do you think?" Zim threatens with a sly look.

"I'm going okay!" you shoot up and pull on a hoodie. "How many did you need?"

"Only as many as you can fit in this sack" Zim says before throwing a sack at you, landing on your head.

You sigh struggling the sack off your head and fixing your hair. "Anything else?"

"No. Now hurry! Zim waits for no one!!" he screams.

As soon as you heard 'no' you leave, ignoring whatever else came out of his mouth. You begins walking towards the "humans slums" as Zim referred to it as. You never guessed being assigned meant you'd be stuck collecting rats for your Irken master yet here you were, throwing yourself at these nasty rodents. You began catching as many as you could, the task only getting harder as they began scratching and biting your hands. You began seething with anger at your situation making you throw yourself at them scraping your hands up even more. By the time you finished you had maybe one and a half dozen in the sack. You head back to the base red in the face and hands by this point.

Walking inside you thrust the bag at Zim. "What? This is all you managed to get for your amazing master Zim?!" he shouts.

"They were biting and scratching me!" you argue back still seething with anger.

"It's all part of your job. Now go clean your bloody human hands! You'll get that filth all over the base!" Zim cringed before walking away.

Fuck this guy.

* * *

_2 weeks in  
_

You wake up and get dressed expecting Zim to bombard you with tasks as soon as you walk out of the room, but to your pleasant surprise it was quiet. You head into Zim’s lab finding the free figure turned away from the door working on his latest project.

”Zim? Did you have anything you wanted me to do or...” you gently questioned.

”Eh. Oh no. Just go and clean the base or something. I’ll be busy with my work in here.” He replies.

”Sure” you say satisfied with his answer.

As you turn to leave you hear him stop you. “Y/N. Wait. I could actually use your assistance for a second”

”With what?” You ask confused. He’s never asked for your help with work before. 

"Hold the vermin while I inject them" Zim says thrusting a rat towards you.

"Why? So they don't bite you and bit me instead?" you quipped.

Zim gives you a look indicating he isn't pleased with that response, but doesn't say anything about it. "No. I'm simply tired of dealing with their incessant squirming. I've removed their claws and restrained their mouths so no harm will come to you I can assure" Zim insists. You sigh before taking the first rat from Zim and holding it steady as he grabs its back fur and injects it with something. "Good. Now place it in one of the isolation cages and hand me the next one" Zim says pointing to the line of cages against the wall. 

You take the current rat and place it in a box the shut it before grabbing another one out of the container by Zim. You continue this process in silence as Zim continues his experimenting. You start to mindlessly continue helping until something in the process changed. You watch as Zim starts examining the rat, inspecting every inch of it. You jump when you feel his hand touch yours as he takes the rodent from your grasp. He stops for a second looking at you with an odd look before turning back to what he was doing and clearing his throat. "This one won't last. Would you mind taking it and disposing of it?" Zim asks handing it to you.

You stare at him in confusion. "Did- Did you just ask me if I could?" 

Zim blinks at you for a second "Did I? Oh, well uh. I have more work to do so do that and then clean the base" he says quickly turning away from you.

You leave with the rat in hand and go outside, setting it free. 

_'That did not just happen'_

* * *

_3 weeks in_

"Y/N. Could you prepare me something. I'm in a snacking mood" Zim says from the couch. 

You turn from the shelf you were cleaning to answer "Yeah. I'm on it" you tell him heading for the kitchen. Since last week Zim had continued to ask for things rather then demand them. You didn't mind considering it made him much easier to live with. You grab a packet of some Irken food and turn on the cooker to get it prepared. You take the tethered knife from the wall and try to cut open the packaging. You struggle to open it until you finally slip a hole into the packaging, but the knife slips slicing into your hand causing a steady stream of blood to start flowing.

"Fuck!" you exclaim clutching your hand.

"Y/N! What's all this noise about" you hear Zim question as he enters the kitchen. Seeing your pained face and bleeding hand he sighs. "You humans and your inferior bodies. Wait here" he states leaving the room.

"As I bleed out??" you questioned annoyed.

Zim comes back holding something in his hands. "Sit down Y/N" he says sitting on the couch again. You go and sit next to him a little hesitantly. Zim takes your wounded hand and starts spraying some Irken-made substance on it.

"Hey what are you doing??" you ask trying to pull your hand away.

"Stop it Y/N. Had I any intention of injuring you I would have done it already. Although you seem perfectly capable of doing that yourself" he says with a look on his face that you hadn't seen.

"Was that a...joke?" you ask with a slight smirk.

He looks at you then quickly turns his attention back to your hand. "Maybe" is the only word he says. He puts the spray down and starts wrapping a bandage on your hand. "The spray will heal the wound quickly, this is so you don't bleed all over my base"

You watch him wrap the bandage over your hand in a slight awe. You never really got the chance to properly observe Irkens (though you never had the urge to regardless) physical appearance. You look at Zim's three fingered hand, his slender and clawed fingers doing such a gentle motion seemed weird. There was something almost elegant about it. Before you knew it you were staring even after he finished. 

"Y/N? Why are you staring like that" Zim asked.

"Oh I- Sorry. I was just...watching your hands" you said cringe at how that sounded. It sounded even worse considering you just told Zim.

"Haven't you been around Irkens before?" Zim asked with a puzzled look and a quirked antenna.

"Well yeah, but I've never really payed attention to the details of your kind" you admit.

"Yes, I understand. I am very fascinating. Would you like to see?" Zim asks holding his hand out.

"Wait really?" you asked in disbelief.

"Yes yes. Marvel at the magnificent Zim!" he says with a proud look. You roll your eyes with a smirk and take his hand looking over it. You feel the sharp claws on the tips of his fingers then feel down each digit. You looked at the contrast between your fleshy five fingered one and his slim three fingered one. You put your hand against his, then had an idea. You tried to intertwine his hand with yours, but Zim pulled away suddenly looking at you with an almost frightened look. "What are you doing?!" he yelled.

"Wh- I was just trying something!" you reply in shock at his outburst.

"Well don't! It's weird! It felt weird!" he shouts holding his hand to his body. He gets off the couch and pulls out what looks like a communication device. "Gir! Come here" he shouts into it.

Gir darts in from one of the rooms. "Yes my Lord!" he says saluting.

"We are leaving to get snacks. You're coming with me" Zim commands.

"I can still make something though. I- I don't mind" You tell him confused at his sudden change in behavior.

"No. I don't want you bleeding on it. Just stay here and keep watch of the base. We will be back eventually." Zim states coldly.

"Right. Yes sir" you say solemnly.

Zim and Gir take off through the door without another word. You felt like you were finally getting along with him and not seen as just a servant but clearly you were wrong in that assumption.

* * *

_The End of the Month_

You wake up that morning feeling like garbage. Head throbbing and feeling hot all over, slick with sweat. You pull yourself out of bed and put on your "human sick shame" mask as to not risk harming any Irkens. You trudge out of your room and head to Zim's lab for orders. You attempt to talk to him but all that comes out of your mouth is a cough. Zim turns and looks at your state, his antennae lowering for a second.

"Y/N are you...ill?" Zim questions. All you can do in answer is nod. Zim looks like he's thinking for a bit then looks at you again. "Go rest Y/N. I won't have you dying on the final evaluation day from some feeble sickness" he states walking to the lab door then gesturing with his hand for you to follow. You follow him out the lab door and head for your room. "Not in there! I need to keep an eye on your temperature and condition so I need you out here where I can see you" Zim says. You sit down before Zim disappears into your room for a bit. Gir rushes in the room and looks at you sitting on the couch and tilts his head.

"Why you out here not workin' human?" he asks you.

Zim emerges for your room with the pillow and blanket from your bed. "Leave her alone Gir, she's sick and needs to rest. She doesn't have time to answer your questions" Zim states before throwing you the pillow and blankets. "I command you get comfortable so you get better faster" 

You took the pillow and the blanket getting comfortable on the couch. Gir climbed on the couch along with you, sitting down by your legs and curling up to sleep there. 

"I dunno...about this..." you slur out as your eyes flutter from fever-induced exhaustion.

"Nonsense I won't hear it. Now rest before I- Oh she's asleep already" Zim says noticing your now relaxed body. "Anyway, we have things to do Gir. So no sleeping"

"Oooooookay..." Gir whines before climbing off the couch and following Zim out the door.

You wake up with a heavy head and stuffed sinus system. Sitting up you notice a bottle and note at the opposite end of the couch.You pick up the note reading over it.

'Y/N. Once you awaken take one of these tablets. They should help your weak Earth body repair itself. I have research I'm working on in my lab, just call if you need me. Love THE ALMIGHTY ZIM'

"Weird..." you say hearing your own sick scraggly voice. You open the bottle and take one of the pills inside, shuddering at the feeling of it sliding down your throat. 

Gir suddenly appears from the kitchen eating food. "Human is awake!" he exclaims.

"Hey Gir" you gently greet. He takes a seat next to you offering a snack. You shake your head in refusal.

"So. Why didn't Zim give me the medicine earlier?" you question Gir.

"Master didn't have human medicine. We went and got it while you were asleep!" he proclaims while happily eating.

"Wait. Zim took you after I fell asleep to get me medicine?" 

"Oh wait. No" he says getting up running to the kitchen again. When he comes back he's holding a steaming plastic bowl "We got you this too! Master said it'll help the sick go away" he says handing it to you.

You take the container curiously, peeling back the lid. "Soup?" you ask.

"Uh huh!" Gir confirms before getting on the couch with you and eating again.

Zim went and got you soup and medicine while you were sick and sleeping? That certainly didn't sound like him, why would he go out of his way to help _you?_ His human slave. That's all you were. Sure, he mentioned that he wanted you better so you could work, but why take all the extra steps? Maybe he was finally warming up to you. It wouldn't be to bad being friendly towards an Irken if he actually treated you like a person you figured.

_'Maybe this assigning thing will work out in the end'_


	3. Unlikely Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim and you finally start seeing each other as something besides "Master" and "Slave"

You are sitting with Zim on the couch watching some alien show. You didn't particularly care about it, but Zim insisted. He claimed he was bored and wanted you to relieve him of this boredom and quiet (besides whatever Gir was doing in another room) mood he seemed to be in. You agreed simply for the fact that it wouldn't be too bad to try forming a closer bond with the Irken. He'd been uncharacteristically kind towards you after the knife incident, and you were determined to find out what changed. Irkens weren't especially known for their hospitality and generosity.

"This whole show is incredibly ridiculous!" Zim exclaims before sticking his sugar stick in his mouth.

"Then why are you watching this?" you ask looking at him with a small laugh.

"Gir said I should watch. I only agreed to prove how absurd and bad it is" he explains to you. He almost looked offended that you even asked.

"Oh I see, and you've dragged me into it so I suffer too?" you question him in a joking manner.

"What? No! Why- I mean... why should I care? I already explained my reasons to you. If you don't wish to spend time in my glorious company then go clean the lab or something" Zim huffs.

"Come on Zim I was just joking" you say nudging his arm. "Just trying to have a little fun with you. Is that a crime?" you ask.

"Potentially. You know Irkens and humans are not supposed to make connections." Zim says giving you a look you couldn't quite read. Was it worry?

"It's not that bad. We'll be fine. Besides, if I'm sticking around since you're living on this planet now the least we could do is get along right?" you say finishing off your snack.

You watch as Zim slides off the couch to stretch out a bit before turning back to respond to you "I suppose you have a point" Zim admits. "I thought you hated my kind though. Why be nice to me?"

"Well, you haven't treated me like the worst thing ever lately so I figured I could repay the favor. I didn't realize Irkens could be so nice towards a slave anyway" you explain with a small smile.

"Right. Slave..." Zim mumbles while looking down at nothing.

"You alright?" you question seeing his sudden change in behavior.

"What? Of course Zim is alright! Why would I not be Y/N?" he says snapping out of his thoughts suddenly.

"You just looked kinda lost"

"Zim does not get lost you silly human! I have reasons for my behavior as I said before" he says crossing his arms.

"I know I know! I'm sorry for saying anything" you defend.

"Zim accepts your apology Y/N. Just don't question Zim anymore on his thoughts" he says with a scolding point in your direction.

"Yes sir" you say playfully saluting him.

It was the same thing every time. You question Zim and he just deflects his behavior as 'Zim's normal behavior' or claims 'you could never understand his brain thoughts.' You just wanted to figure him out already. Maybe there was another reason behind it, but you couldn't think of one that made sense. He had no reason to treat you different then any other human. If anything he should treat you worse considering the fit you've given every other Irken in existence, and considering his pride he should want to make you submit and do as he wishes without complaint. But he didn't. You needed to figure out a way to drag the truth out of him, but how? Zim suddenly stands and stretches out with his antennae falling flat on his head as he does. This made your mind wander from its original thoughts.

"Hey Zim. I had a weird request" you start deciding to change the subject.

Zim turns to face you with a puzzled look "Well? Lets hear it!" 

"Could I uh... look over you more?" you ask very hesitant.

"What do you mean?" he asks staring you down.

"I just- you know the whole hand thing that happened?" Zim nods in response "Well, I just wanted to see some other things about you. That's all"

“This is...some kind of trick. Isn’t it?” Zim questions suspiciously.

”Yeah right. Even if it was you could easily shut that shit down. I don’t have all the fancy gadgets you do” you say to calm him.

”Very well Y/N, but if you even attempt to harm me I will have you severely punished” Zim says taking his place next to you on the couch again.

You take Zim’s hand to observe it again, noticing the way he flinched as you take it. You gently take your fingers and feel every detail in the extraterrestrial's fingers. You put down his hand and turn your attention to his skin, placing a hand on his green cheek and caressing the skin. You notice Zim looking away from you and refusing to look you in the eyes. Was he embarrassed by this?

"You're softer than I expected" you chime in to lighten the tension.

"Wh-what did you expect me to feel like?" Zim manages to get out.

You smirk "Slimy and rough like a toad"

"What?! Zim is no amphibian! How dare you imply such things Y/N??" Zim growls out.

"Zim~" you playfully poke him.

"That was a joke wasn't it" Zim deadpans.

You laugh and nod making note of the un-amused face Zim makes at your joke. You bring your hand to his face again feeling the smoothness of his alien skin. You notice his face breakout in a darker green. 

_'There is no way he's blushing'_ you thought to yourself.

Your eyes wander from his skin to his head where his antennae stood, lying flat against his head. You remove your hand from his face and slowly move it to touch them. You begin feeling it when you hear a low grumble noise.

"What was that?" you ask stopping your actions.

"Nothing!" Zim shouts suddenly. You stare due to the sudden explosion from Zim. "Um, I mean I didn't hear anything! You must be crazy human" 

You decide to ignore the outburst and continue feeling them. You were fascinated by the little things. You stroke at them before you hear Zim let out a weird groan.

"What??" you question worried you'd hurt him somehow.

"I'm done with this little experiment!" Zim says scooting away from your reach with a deep green hue on his face. "It's making me feel. Weird"

"You could have just said so" you sigh. You had a sudden thought, eyes going wide after processing what the noise was. "Oh shit was that like me jacking off your dick?" 

"Of course not! They are just sensitive" 

You pause for a second after his response "Do you Irkens even have dicks and vaginas or... what?" you asked curious if that was even a thing.

"You are referring to genitals yes? We do but they aren't external like a humans" Zim explains (strangely open) to you.

"Weird then" you say trying to imagine how that even works. "So what should we do now?" you ask leaning back hoping to forget this drastic turn in the conversation. _'God why did I ask that'_

"I do need to pick up some chemicals for my experiments. I wouldn't mind your company if you wished to come along" Zim says getting off the couch again.

"Sure, I'll come. I just need to get some better clothes for going out in" you say getting up also. You head into your room and get some clothes on. Once you turn around you see Zim standing in the doorway. "Were you...watching me change?" you ask uncomfortably.

"What? No! I just uh. Had a question about your quarters" Zim says walking further into the room and looking around it.

"Well? Go ahead and ask, we don't have all day" you say waiting for him to spit it out.

"How... How are you liking it here? Is it... suitable?" he asks looking you dead in the eye.

"Really? It's okay I guess. Maybe a nicer bed and some more clothes?" you say unsure why he's asking. 

"I see. I was simply curious as to what you thought. Well! We should get going. Come along Y/N!" Zim says as he leaves the room casually but quickly and as if that was completely normal for him.

You leave anyway and follow Zim out to his ship and hop in. He starts pressing things in the ship and it starts up, taking off once Zim puts in the coordinates. You were grateful Zim wasn't actually piloting right now since he seemed to be lost in thought while twiddling his fingers around each other. 

"Hey Zim? You wanna talk about something?" you ask gently so you don't startle him.

"Talk about what Y/N?" he asks.

"No I mean..." you stop and sigh. "You just look bothered about something. I figured maybe you wanted to talk about it"

"We have nothing to talk about" Zim says weirdly emotionless.

"Okay, well how about we take your mind off of it? Why isn't Gir here?" you ask curious about the whereabouts of the little SIR unit.

"I have him doing some work at our home base. It was of the upmost importance so I had him stay behind. Besides I won't need him here since you came along" he says matter-of-factly. "We're here" he says as the ship lands, opening the hatch to let you both out. You hop out with Zim and head for the door to the building. "I'll need you to to bring the package out to the cruiser, be careful to not drop it. The contents are very important" Zim informs you.

"Got it" you say as you both head through the door.

The Irken managing the chemicals turned to look at the two of you entering the door. "Ugh. Zim looks like you finally made your appearance on this planet. How wonderful" he said in the most sarcastic tone you'd ever heard before.

"Of course it's wonderful! I am on an important mission from The Tallest. Everyone should be glad I'm here!" Zim says with a very proud stance. _'Is he seriously this naive?'_

"Sure, now what is it you want Zim? And what is she doing here?" The Irken asks giving you a dirty look.

"This human here is my m-" he stops letting out a weird cough "This is my assigned human servant" he finishes.

The Irken starts laughing. "Her?! Oh man, what did you do to make Pik so mad at you? Or did she tell The Tallest about this one?" he laughs pointing at you. He laughed so hard his eyes became lined with tears.

Zim scoffs at the other Irkens behavior "I'll have you know Pik entrusted me with this human to keep her out of trouble. She said it was a very important task" Zim counters back at the rude Irken.

"Yeah important you keep her on a leash maybe!" he continues to laugh.

You'd had enough of this. Maybe Zim was odd, but you couldn't listen to this asshole talk to him like that. Especially considering he's actually treated you well lately. You walked away while neither of them noticed anything, heading to a cabinet of vials all lined up in a neat row. You took one of the support pins out from one of the top shelving platforms and watched as the shelf of chemicals began to fall and crash. Every neat row becoming nothing but glass and puddles on the floor as each platform fell, breaking everything underneath it. Zim and the other Irken turned their heads towards you once they heard the loud sound of all the shattering glass. You turned and looked at both of them with an innocent look. "Oops! Me and my stupid human clumsiness" you said sarcastically and walking back over to Zim.

"You've gotta be kidding me?! This human just ruined everything up there! What do you want Zim so you and the stupid human can just leave already?" the Irken huffs.

"Watch how you speak to me and MY human Hutch" Zim glares before pulling out a note and handing it over "I need this package. I was told it was ready"

The Irken looks over it then types in something on the console next to him. A beam suddenly transports the package onto the counter like it was there the whole time. The Irken Hutch slides it at Zim "Take your package and get out" he growls.

Not wasting any time you grab the package and head for the door. Zim follows but turns to look inside before heading out the door "You should be careful Hutch. You'll never become respected by The Tallest if this is how you treat superiors"

You bring the package to the ship and load it inside. "All done Zim" he nods towards you and starts getting in. "Hey wait. Are you okay after that? He was pretty rude after all" you ask in a small, meek voice.

"It's fine" is all he responds with.

You fiddle with your hands before replying "Hey! Maybe we should take a little walk? Might help after all that you know?" you suggest.

Zim seems to think on your suggestion before backing up from the ship "Very well. I'll send the ship home, we can just walk back once we're done"

"Well then lets go!" you chirped as you started to walk.

"What has you so happy about this?" Zim asks as he catches up.

"What? You don't think it will be nice? Just enjoying some leisure outside?" you grin with an extra skip in your step.

"Why do humans enjoying walking as a leisure? It doesn't make sense" Zim mused.

You shrug "I don't know but I like it" you say beaming with a smile. An idea pops into your head again "We should go get something to snack on, since we are going to walk back to the base and all." 

"What kind of snack were you thinking?" Zim questions.

"I don't know. Whatever you wanted I guess I hadn't really thought about it. So you can make the call"

"You don't eat Irken food. It wouldn't make any sense to get you anything" Zim says giving you a side eyed look.

"Then don't" you tell him bluntly.

"Oh foolish Y/N. You humans are too weak to go without sustenance for so long. I will take you to the human waffle stand Gir dragged me to one day" Zim says in a tone indicating he won't take no for an answer. You smile at his answer. It may have been a very 'Zim like' answer but you found it sweet. Making sure he fed your 'weak human body' was a sign he cared enough about you in some way. "Come with me. I'll lead us to the snack location of my choice" Zim says pulling ahead of you.

* * *

You and Zim had gone and grabbed his snack of choice and then went to the waffle stand. Zim had you tell him what you wanted and he ordered it for you so you wouldn't draw any suspicion of being more than his slave. As you both walked back towards the base you made the discovery that eating and walking was much harder then you originally assumed, resulting in syrup getting all over your face. Zim took one look at you and laughed loudly. You blushed and started wiping at your mouth.

"Stop fucking laughing!" you whined trying to cover your face and wipe it with a napkin. 

"Give me that" Zim says swiping the napkin from you and getting the sticky syrup off your face. "You humans make such a mess of yourselves" he says throwing the napkin back at you.

"Whatever mister 'powdered sugar on a stick' yeah that's right. I've found that shit all over the couch" you tell him off with a laugh.

"Zim does not leave messes! You dare assume **I** did it?!" Zim says with a joking tone. 

Zim opens the door where you both find Overseer Pik sitting on Zim's couch as though she had been waiting on you both for awhile.

"Overseer Pik! I did not expect you to drop by today. Was there something you-

"Silence Zim. I didn't come here for idle chit chat. I came to personally check in on how things have been going with your Assigned" Pik says standing up and turning towards you two.

"Of course. Things have gone well. Y/N has shown great obedience and has been a perfect servant towards me" Zim answered to Pik. 

"I would assume nothing less. We entrusted you with task after all. If you don't mind I'd like to bring her outside to... assess her myself" Pik says placing her hand on your shoulder and standing behind you. Her presence unnerved you more then the last time you'd seen her. Her presence here felt more...foreboding. 

"Yes Overseer Pik. Take as long as you need" Zim says giving you a look before retreating into his lab.

"Come #96877353. I wish to speak with you" you commands gesturing to the door again. As she opens it you follow her out and stand at attention waiting for her to speak again. "I don't know what you're planning here #96877353 but I promise I will get to the bottom of this." Pik scolds with hard eyes.

"I-I'm not sure what you mean miss. I'm not doing anything" you counter confused.

"Don't lie to me. I heard how you and Zim spoke so openly as you approached this base, and I've seen your quarters" Pik says stern while walking to the other side of you.

"I just figured if I would be staying with Zim it would be a good idea to try and get along" you say trying to explain yourself.

"And you should understand that is in direct violation of the laws the Armada has put in place for this planet. 'No human may form any sort of relationship with their Irken superior' you are not allowed to befriend Zim. I'm already keeping an eye on him the last thing I need is to have to keep tabs on the both of you!" she growls out in the most annoyed and angered tone you've ever heard from her. "If this isn't straightened out then there will be consequences. Do you understand #96877353?" Pik finishes in a much calmer tone. You nod without another word. "Good. We are done here" Pik says before walking off.

You head inside and shut the door concerned about whatever that was about. You remember her mentioning being in your room so you head inside and notice it had been changed since you left earlier. Your bed was noticeably larger with proper sheets on it. You opened the closet and noticed there were more outfit options also. You looked over at one of the walls noticing a drawing of you, Zim and Gir drawn in crayon on it. You sat down on the bed feeling the softness of the newly gained bed. You had to find out what was going on around here lately, but maybe tomorrow. It was late and your bed was to comfy to pass up.


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim tells you something that might affect how you see him forever.

You wake up that morning feeling the best you'd ever felt waking up; you guessed it had something to do with the softness of your new mattress. You get up with a long and satisfying stretch, feeling every pop in your joints before you slowly relax you muscles and let out a large yawn as your body wakes itself up. You climb out of bed, throwing on a casual outfit then heading out of your room to find Zim on the couch and Gir cooking something in the kitchen.

"Mornin' boys" you call out to them.

"Good morning Y/N. Did you sleep well?" Zim asks turning from the TV to look at you.

"Very well. And thanks for the new mattress. That definitely helped me sleep" you say taking a seat on the couch.

"Of course! Zim needs you well rested to be of any assistance around here" he states as though this was an obvious fact. 

Gir parades into the room with a large plate of waffles. "I made waffles!" he loudly proclaims holding the plate out to you and Zim.

"Thanks Gir, but I just had some last night buddy" you say giving him a sad smile. Gir looks at you with big sad eyes and a frown, giving off the vibe that he is going to burst into tears at any second.

"Okay fine. I'll just have a couple as breakfast" you say taking a few off the top of the stack and taking a bite.

Gir exclaims in joy before running back to the kitchen to gobble up the rest of the pile. You roll your eyes with a small laugh at his antics before lying back on the couch sideways and extending your legs out so your feet slightly make contact with Zim's leg. You missed the way he blushed and looked down at your leg as you did it.

"Y/N I would like to speak with you about something if you don't mind" Zim says without making eye contact.

"Is it okay if we save it for later? I'm still trying to wake up" you groan taking another bite from the waffle.

"Of course. I would like you alert and attentive when I tell you" Zim agrees with a slight relieved tone of voice.

"Hey" you start "I really do wanna thank you for fixing my room up like I asked. You didn't have to but you did. It just makes me feel like I'm not just you slave you know? I don't mean to get all sappy on you... it just means a lot I guess" you vent to him sincerely.

"I do think of you as more than a slave Y/N, but that is a conversation for later"

"Um, yeah. Right" you say deciding to yield in this conversation. If Zim was going to finally open up to you you'd let him do it once he was ready. You felt a sense of victory to even be one step closer to getting in his head though. 

"I'm quite curious Y/N. What did Pik wish to speak about last night?" Zim probes with a hint of genuine interest.

"She was getting suspicious about how close we were. I tried to convince her it was a good thing but she still wasn't having it" you say before finishing your breakfast.

"That isn't ideal. Hopefully we can convince her nothing is going on" Zim says thoughtfully.

"What, you think there is something we need to throw her off of? We've just been friendly, it's not like anything is _really_ going on" you say relatively unconcerned about the situation.

"Right" is all you hear Zim say before he goes quiet again. You look at him with a small pout; he had been acting weirder than usual and you were a little concerned if you were being honest with yourself. 

You were pulled from your train of thought when you heard the loud blaring of the rain alarm. You look out the window at the dark clouds and sigh. 

"What are you sighing for over there Y/N? You should be overjoyed being in the presence of Ziiiiim" Zim urged hearing your sigh of sorrow.

"Just hearing the alarm and knowing it's raining beyond that barrier out there. I really wish I could see the rain, that's all" you say with a hopeful look in your eyes.

Zim considered your request for a minute. He did know of a spot the Armada never bothered to cover with the barrier due to the sake of conserving monies. The rain might be repulsive and cause harm to him but if this was something you truly wanted then maybe it would make you more open to accepting his request later. All he wanted was to please you. Zim stops and looks at you before replying and seeing the longing gaze you held towards the window. "I might be able to help you with that" he starts "There is a tall building the Armada didn't cover with the barrier to not waste monies. I could bring you if you want to see this 'rain' so badly"

"Seriously??" you exclaim while sitting up from the couch quickly. "Why would you do that? It would burn you!"

"I will stay in my ship while you... do whatever it is humans do with rain" Zim says with a vague gesture.

"Can we go now?! I'll go throw on a hoodie!" you exclaim running to your room to throw a hoodie on without waiting for Zim to answer. Zim shakes his head at your sudden excitement and waits for you to finish getting ready. Once you were done you dart out and yell "Come on lets go! Quickly!" you head for the ships bay laughing with excitement.

"Do not tell Zim what to do Y/N!" he shouts chasing after you.

Zim opens up the ship and you both hop in; you looking out the window practically over the moon at the idea of finally getting to see the rain after years of just hearing why you couldn't experience it and hear the alarm sounding it was coming. Soon you both crossed the weather barrier in the ship seeing water begin to pelt the glass on the ship. Rain drops beat hard against the glass, and you watched as they merged and dripped down. Zim piloted to the building he spoke of; an old Earth building that had been converted to the Irkens needs with the top of it outside the barrier due to 'conserving monies.' Zim lands the ship on top of the building and watches as you gaze at the falling water in awe.

"Can I... get out?" you ask unsure.

Zim gives a hesitant look before responding. "Yes yes, but make it quick" he says moving as far back as he can into the ship and behind his seat opening the front. You hop out quickly so Zim can close it back up. You smile feeling the cool water begin to pepper your skin and begin to dampen your hair. The smell as it came down was one of the freshest scents you'd ever experienced. You began spinning and reveling in the rain you had longed for nearly your whole life. For a second you hated the Irkens for their biology that forbid you from experiencing the rain, but the more you thought of it you understood. You wouldn't want to deal with the planet's rain if it burned you either, and Zim was here letting you experience rain anyway despite his adversity towards the stuff.

While you were in your own head Zim was watching you from inside the ship. He watched you frolic in the rain and admired the smile on your face. He thought back to when you were sick and he found out about his imprinting defect.

* * *

_It had been a couple of days since the incident with Y/N slicing her hand on the knife_ _and Zim still didn't feel right. He felt a weird feeling in his guts that couldn't be identified physically. He was going to ignore it and continue on with his life but the feeling continued getting worse and festering in him. He went ahead and asked his computer to run a scan on himself and find what was going on._

_"Subject is experiencing imprinting" the computer tells him._

_"What is this 'imprinting'?" Zim asks._

_"Imprinting is an ancient Irken mating ritual. When Irkens would physically mate without control brains they would 'imprint' on their partner, essentially instincts would pick a mate for the Irken and males would gain an urge to please the female to gain them as their official mate" the computer describes._

_"What?! I can't do that! You're sure that's what is going on?? Y/N is a filthy human!!" Zim says in a panic._

_"That's what I just told you" the computer groans out._

_"We Irkens do not mate physically anymore, and why choose a human? We wouldn't even be compatible!" Zim questions some more._

_"It's most likely a defect, some old code snuck into your PAK. As for why a human, I have no idea. Your _ _instincts were just drawn to her I guess" the computer says unsure on that subject._

_"The human hates Irkens though... I doubt she would ever accept me as I am. I would have to gain her favor more if she were to accept this. It's also against Irken law, but if it's part of my PAK's coding maybe the authorities could...overlook it" Zim says to himself._

_"Are you done talking yet" the computer questions to Zim in a very annoyed tone of voice._

_"That is all computer. We're done" he says before turning and thinking to himself. _

* * *

Zim pulls himself from his thoughts then watches you again. Even if it was just coding error he couldn't deny the way he felt anymore. It had grown into something he couldn't control or hold back. He needed you badly, he felt incomplete. He had to tell you today, and no matter your answer he would wait for as long as it took for you to accept him. You were worth the wait. Zim gets behind the seat again and opens the ships hatch calling out to you "Y/N! We should go now! You'll get sick from this putrid rain!!" 

"Coming!" you call before running back to the ship and hoping in. 

Zim hops in his seat and looks at you and your sopping wet form. "Stay still" he commands.

A tube rises up around you before blowing a huge gust of hot air that dries you in a matter of seconds. "Right. I didn't think of that. Sorry" you say sheepishly and forgetting yourself for a second.

"Lets get back to the base now. I trust you enjoyed yourself?" Zim asks as he starts the ship up.

"Yeah, it was amazing. Thank you so much Zim" you say with a voice full of gratitude.

"Yes I know. I'm amazing" Zim boasts. You rolled your eyes and laughed at him. Typical Zim.

Once back at the base you lie back on the couch and relax, content with your little adventure Zim took you on. Little did you know Zim was ready to drop the heaviest weight ever on top of you.

"Y/N, may we speak now?" Zim chimes in walking up to where you were relaxing.

"Sure. What's up Zim?" You ask ready to listen to him now.

"You might not have noticed, but my demeanor towards you has been... different since the first time we met." Zim starts.

You stop and give him a 'bullshit' look "I did, but please continue"

"There is a reason for this behavior I can assure you. Apparently centuries ago Irkens had coding in their PAK that gave us the motivation to keep our population going. And this method of populating gave Irkens urges. And my PAK has been diagnosed with a certain defect which makes me want to-

"Zim you're rambling. Just say it" you say not wanting to hear a speech on Irken history.

"I want you as my mate" he spits out quickly.

Your face falls immediately as you process what he just said. No way in hell did he say that. "What... mate as in like... lifelong friend?" you laugh out nervously.

"No. I mean as in my...love. Partner." he says trying to explain it in human terms.

"No- no no- Oh my gosh you are not serious" you say panicking and standing from the couch. "How the hell did that happen?!" you say not necessarily directed towards Zim but just out loud.

"As I said my PAK is defected. I have the imprinting code and it seems I've chosen you" Zim explains watching your reaction with a worried expression. 

"Then un-print!" you yell.

"It doesn't work like that Y/N. Irkens can't simply kill an imprint Now can you please-

"What like some soulmate shit?! You can't be serious!" you were pacing back in forth scared and angry at the same time.

"Essentially that's it but-

"Just stop Zim!!" you scream. You were spiraling now. "Not only am i assigned to you, but now you tell me you're in love with me! How did you ever think this conversation was ever going to go well?!"

"I had to tell you. I'm tired of acting like I don't care for you anymore. I had tried for Those first two weeks to ignore it and I couldn't. You can't get mad at me for simply following my biology" Zim says baring his teeth. He was getting angry now.

"Yes I fucking can. Especially after you told me that. You've known practically the whole time we've known each other and didn't tell me?! You could have told Pik something was wrong in that first month and I'm sure she would gladly have fixed the issue" you spit at him.

"I couldn't. Everything in my being is pulling me to you, why would I send you away with these feelings? I thought you were coming to like me also"

"As a friend not like this!!" you yell tears brimming in your eyes now. You were stressed and anxious now; this was all too much to bear right now.

Zim's antennae drop seeing your reaction. "Y/N I-

"Just stop!" you cry out before darting to the door then throwing it open, taking off as fast as you could.

"Y/N!!" you hear Zim shout, but you kept going. You ran as fast as you could. 

* * *

You run into the water plant with tears streaming down your face. Once you round the corner you see Dib and immediately run to him.

"Whoa Y/N what's wrong?!" he asks worried. All you can do is sputter in your tears trying to form a sentence; Dib understands and just hugs you "you can talk when you're ready okay? I'm right here" You and Dib sat in mostly silence, the only noise the sound of your slowly lessening sobs. You were slowly calming as Dib held you and tried soothing you. Once you finally stopped he finally spoke to you again. "You ready to talk?" he asks.

You nod gently. "So, remember a while back I said I thought Zim and I were becoming friends? It turns out that wasn't it" you started.

After a long conversation of everything that happened to what happened about a half hour earlier you finally finished your tale. Dib didn't say anything for a second, he just looked at the ground with a scowl on his face. "Zim better hope I never see him or I'll- I'll do something" he says.

"Well, I don't plan on having you two meet trust me" you sigh. "I just never expected anything like this you know? I'm lost now. I really wanted to get close to him since I thought we were forming a normal connection" you rant.

"It's not completely unnatural though. It's how most humans around here get together. Without the whole 'soulmate' aspect" Dib says.

"What? Are you actually defending an Irken?" you ask him.

"Of course not! I just mean maybe you can salvage some kind of friendship with him. People become friends usually before 'falling in love' so maybe you can just set a boundary? He might be satisfied to just have you around" Dib suggests.

"You have a point. Maybe that would work... but at the same time I'm not sure. There's something else, but... I don't know" you say confused.

"Wait do you actually feel something for him" Dib asks shocked.

"What? No! I don't think so." you say not even sure of yourself anymore. "What are feelings anymore huh?"

"Wow, that's pretty deep" Dib scoffs.

"Oh shut up" you say with a small laugh. "I don't know. I guess I-

"There you are! I brought chocolate!!!" you hear a loud voice say coming around the corner.

To your horror Gir comes around the corner with a chocolate bar and holding it out at you.

"Gir?! Why are you here?!" you shout panic coming back.

"Y/N, what is this thing?" Dib asks looking over him.

"This is Zim's SIR unit! You need to go Dib. If he's here I think Zim is coming" you say worried what will happen if any Irken finds Dib.

That's when you hear it, a voice echoing through the place that you knew all to well.

"Hello humans! I have come for quiet! Don't mind me" the voice calls cheerfully.

That's when you see him come around the corner. Zim in the worst human disguise you had ever seen. All he had on was some contacts and a wig, but no one else seemed to notice there was an issue with him. Except for you and Dib, Dib was always smarter then the rest of them.

"Well hello there human!" Zim says looking at Dib. "I have come for my friend so if you could just let her come to me I will be on my way" he finishes holding his hand out to you.

Dib glares before lunging at Zim and fighting him. All you can see is the two of them going at each other, fists flying and kicking from both of them.

"Stop it you two!" you shout at them.

They continue before Zim has had enough and his PAK legs spring out as he towers over Dib and has a ray gun ready to end him right there.

"Zim no! Please!" you say going over to him trying to stop him.

"Who is this stupid human boy? And why are you here with him??" Zim asks angrily without lowering the gun.

"Zim please. I can explain okay? Just calm down" you say reaching out towards him. He looks at you then to Dib before lowering his PAK legs and ray gun standing next to you. "I don't like this filthy human Y/N" he grumbles.

"I know" you respond before going over and helping Dib up.

"Why did you stop me?! I should kill him! In fact I should kill him just for what he is!!" Dib says pointing at Zim who was busy fixing his wig on his head.

"Calm down. You are not getting in trouble over this okay? I'll deal with him" you say putting your hands up to back him up. You go back to Zim and put a hand on his shoulder and start pulling him with you. "Come on. I have a place we can talk" 

"Anywhere is fine away from that **filthy** human boy" Zim says turning to glare at Dib.

"Disgusting Irken!" Dib calls back.

You take Zim over to a ladder that leads up to an open tower on top of the plant. You start to climb watching as Zim turns sticking his pointed Irken tongue out at Dib before following you up the ladder. The only thing you can think is

_'What a bunch of children'_


	5. The Head Reveals a Lot*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- this chapter has some slight NSFW here, so read at your own discretion  
Also this chapter is shorter then the others. My apologies.

Once you reach the top of the ladder you throw open the hatch at the top and climb out, Zim following close behind. You wait until Zim follows you up and then shut the hatch again; going to sit on the old mattress you'd had Dib help drag up to the top.   
  
“Why are we up here?” Zim asks looking up at the sky after reaching the top.   
  
“I usually come up here to be alone. It’s nice just sitting up here” you explain lying back and closing your eyes.

”I don’t like that filthy human Y/N. Why do you talk to him?” Zim asks sitting next you with a huff.

”He is my friend Zim. I don’t like that you were fighting with him much either you know?” You growl at him.

”That filthy human boy attacked me first!!! And I don’t like how he is with you. It makes me all mad and icky feeling” Zim says crossing his arms in a pout.

You open your eyes and glare at him “His name is Dib and he’s my best friend! Now take that shit off you look ridiculous” you say tearing the wig off Zim’s head and throwing it next to him. Zim puts his antennae down at your shouting. You sigh and look at him with a softer look. “I’m sorry okay? Just. Please take those off. It’s just weird” you say sitting closer to him again.

Zim takes his contacts out and sets them with the wig. “Why does that ‘Dib’ human seem so much more aggressive then other humans?” Zim asks in an annoyed but calmer tone. 

“He has a reason...” you say with a frown. Zim turns his gaze towards you to listen. "Dib's little sister was killed by Irkens. I didn't know her as well as I knew Dib but she was too headstrong for her own good I think. When one of the plans to overthrow the Armada came up Gaz was all to willing to join in, _so_ convinced it would work. Dib was going to go out there and convince her to come back, but as he rounded some corner he saw them shoot her down right in front of him. He ran back to the water plant immediately and was so broken. I had to try and calm him that day all day. That's why I couldn't stand Irkens either. Knowing they killed my best friends sister just-" you stop as you get tears in your eyes. 

Zim frowns with lowered antennae watching how you react telling the story. "I didn't know. I-I'm sorry" Zim sighs wishing he could do something to make you feel better. 

You shook your head "I know why they did it. I told Dib he needed to convince her otherwise but it didn't work. Big revolution attempts don't ever work out well." You sigh. You feel Zim's thin arm go around your waist and his bony hand rest on your hip. You give him a glance and notice he doesn't look back or even attempt to make eye contact. You look at the expression Zim wears and can't help but think to yourself he's serious about all the 'mate' stuff he told you about. He may not be fond of Dib, but he clearly doesn't want to upset you. "Hey Zim... I wanna apologize, I was pretty harsh earlier. You haven't done anything to have deserved the rage I flew into earlier" you admit.

"I can understand your outburst Y/N. I wasn't being completely honest. Admittedly I should have known you would not accept me due to your history with my kind" Zim says relaxing more, his arm still around you.

"It's not that actually, this is just- new you know? You gotta give me time to think it over" you tell him hoping he would understand.

"Y/N" Zim says removing his arm and looking you straight in the eye with a serious gaze. "I don't care how long it would take, but I would wait as long as you need. I'm very serious about this I can assure you" he insists.

You give him a shy smile "You're quite the wildcard aren't you Zim? Honestly I never would have expected this side of you when I met you on my assigned day" you tell him.

"I never imagined this would happen either, though I can't say I'm displeased by these events" Zim says with a tilt of his head as if in thought.

You stretch feeling exhaustion set in after all that's happened today, all you wanted right now was to take a nap and forget everything for awhile. 

"Hey Zim, I'm feeling pretty tired. I think I'm gonna rest for a bit okay?" you tell him before lying back on the mattress.

"I should head back to the base before Gir starts causing a stir in there" he stops for a second, hesitant. "You will return later yes?..." he asks uncertain but hopeful.

"I don't really have a choice with curfew" you joke. You watch Zim's expression drop. "Of course I'm coming back Zim. I promise I will" you reassure.

He nods before opening the hatch again. "Then I will see you later. Please be safe Y/N" Zim says before disappearing with a close of the hatch.

You think a bit on the conversation you just had with Zim as your eyes flutter with sleep; wanting nothing more but to go unconscious for awhile. You slowly fade out as the last thing you think of is Zim telling you he'd wait. He's willing to wait.

* * *

_You feel Zim's long slender tongue slide up your neck with a low growl. You shutter and revel in the feeling of him. You feel his fingers play and knead your thighs making your womanhood tingle in excitement, wanting nothing but to get some sort of contact down there. You groaned at Zim to end his teasing as your aching grows. He silences you with a rough kiss and tells you to be patient; he intends to play with you as long as possible.You feel his tongue lick across your breasts, twisting around and playing with your alert nipples for a bit. You moan out at the feeling and grab onto his arm digging your nails in a bit. He threatens to punish you for this behavior in a playfully seductive way. You mutter to him that you might want that from him if it means he will cease his teasing. He grins at you with his rows of zipper teeth and looks at you with a sly look in his beady eyes. You want his resolve to break already, have Zim fuck you with whatever anatomy he had; you'd take anything in your current state. You try to grind yourself against his leg whining for him to do something. He questions if you're actually ready for him; you yell at him to fuck you already. He agrees before you begin to feel a sweet pressure between your legs. You let out a moan as-_

* * *

You sit up waking from the dream and blushing at what just happened. You realize you were a little slick between the legs "What the fuck was that..." you mumble to yourself in disbelief. You look up at the sky noticing it had gotten darker since you had fallen asleep. How long had you been out? You drag yourself up and head back down the hatch, sliding down the ladder. You go and find Dib munching on some rations and decide to sit yourself down next to him. "Hey...how long was I asleep?" you ask as Dib swallows the bite in his mouth.

"A few hours. Kinda surprised you slept for so long" Dib added.

"I don't know if you realized, but a lot happened today" you said with a joking tone.

"Yeah. Speaking of, I'm sorry about earlier" Dib says scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well you should have assumed an Irken would get protective over the person they considered their 'mate' you know?" you say annoyed Dib had even started the fight.

"Not to start anything but you seem to be pretty protective over him sometimes too. Well, maybe not protective but defensive" Dib corrects himself.

"What? No I'm not. I just didn't want him to kill you earlier." you argue.

"You seemed pretty calm considering he could have killed me, had you been completely worried about me you would have fought back, not hoped you could calm him down from that anger of his" Dib debated. This conversation wasn't helping. You'd already had thoughts spinning in your head after Zim had confessed to you on what was really going on, then that fucking dream and now this?

"I don't know...okay?" you admit with a soft voice.

"Wait what?" Dib questions in shock at your response. 

"I said I don't know. I've been feeling really weird with him lately, I figured it was just because he's Irken, but earlier I-

"You what?" he says listening to you carefully.

"Earlier I had a _dream_ about Zim if you get what I mean" you admit to him rather embarrassed.

Dib stares at you for a second. "Wait so you actually think you might have feelings for him?" he questions confused.

"No. I don't know! I can't say that I...hated that dream" you tell him.

"You know, that might reveal more than you think it does. Your head won't ignore how it feels about your situation" Dib explains calmly.

"So you're trying to say I do have feelings then? Is that it?" you ask a bit condescending.

"I'm just saying you might wanna think it over" he throws back at you.

"That wouldn't make you hate me?..." you ask gingerly.

"Of course not. I would never hate you, I just might judge your taste in species" he jokes.

You hug him laughing "Thank you for trying to help. I'll consider what you've said"

"Guess you should go before he comes back wondering if I held you hostage or something" Dib says in a sarcastic manner.

"Okay Dib, whatever. I'll see you around" you say going to leave the water plant.

You couldn't help but wonder if Dib had a point. Maybe you were just denying how you felt, but he was Irken. Did you seriously have feelings for an Irken? Once you got back to Zim's base you opened the door and walked in to find him sitting on the couch in a fidgety manner.

"Y/N!" he shouts as though he's surprised. "You're back!" 

"I told you I'd come back" you said slightly embarrassed, remembering everything that happened at the plant. 

"Yes well- I wasn't sure" Zim admits before standing up off the couch. "I'd like you to tidy up the place if you don't mind. After you're done could you help me with some work I have to do in the lab?"

"Sure" you agree.

"Good. Good" Zim says before clearing his throat. "I'll leave you to it then" he says retreating into his lab.

You watch as the door shuts behind him before grabbing your things to get to work. 


	6. Indulgence*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW TIME. Get ready filthies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might slow a bit now because I have to work with the holidays coming up. I will finish this story no matter what though.

You'd finally finished tidying up the base, putting away the cleaning supplies and heading into Zim's lab to see what he wanted your help with.

"Ah Y/N! Come here. I'll show you what I need you to do for me" Zim calls as he puts away what he was working. He pulls out a weird writhing plant that seems to be alive.

"What the fuck is that" you ask watching it squirm around.

"It's one of my test plants. I need you to hold it still so I can inject it and strip it of the dead foliage" Zim explains sliding it forwards a bit.

"Won't it like. Attack me?" you question.

"No no. It doesn't have anything it can harm you with. Yet. I just need you to quit it from moving so I can safely manage it without damaging it" Zim explains as the thing whips itself at him.

You take a deep breath for a second "Okay I'll trust you" you say slowly reaching out.

You hold the base of its vine then bring you other up towards the top of the plant so it doesn't have much room to move itself around. Zim grabs a needle near him and starts to inject the plant, you feel the thing attempt to move, but you pull it taut so it can't mess up Zim's precision. Once he finishes he puts the needle away and starts to trim at the dead leaves and things. You watch his face as he concentrates on his work. He slightly moves your hand that was covering one of the dead areas, and you can't help but notice the way your breath hitches as he touches you; your face going warm and chest feeling like it's going to give out. You admire the large pink eyes of his and the serious look they hold. You can't help but wander back to the dream; imagining his eyes looking into yours with a lustful look. Feeling his fingers... shit you were in it deep. Maybe this was some kind of weird Stockholm Syndrome, but that wouldn't make sense since Zim has never truly treated you as a prisoner.

"Y/N. Are you...okay?" Zim asks breaking you from your thoughts. You'd realized he'd taken the plant from your grasp and moved it off to the side and was looking at you with a mildly concerned look from your lack of reaction or attentiveness to anything. 

"I'm sorry! Did you need something?" You quickly question.

"You seem bothered, if this has to do with our conversation today then I'm-

You walk over to him cutting him off. "Shut up. You haven't done anything wrong okay? I overreacted and you didn't deserve it"

"You just seem unusually quiet so I wasn't sure if my presence made you uncomfortable" Zim said as you watched him move with an odd shifting.

"What? No I'm just like, dealing with some new things I'd never considered you know?" you say not really processing what was coming out of your mouth.

"Like...what?" Zim questions looking at you strangely.

You look at him and can't help but think his slightly vulnerable and confused look is weirdly innocent. You start losing any debates you still had mentally about this whole thing. "Oh fuck it" you say before placing a kiss against his lips. You pull back with your face burning with blush. Zim looks at you with utter shock as a darker tone went across his face. For once he seems to be totally at a loss for words. "Wow I just did that!" you say suddenly realizing the situation and blushing.

Zim looks away for a second "So, does this mean you'll accept me?" he asks.

You thought for a second. You didn't completely hate it; in fact you might even say you enjoyed it. In fact you never truly hated being in his company even when you were newly assigned. Maybe you just hated him for the sake of him being Irken? Saying that out loud sounded like the shittiest reason ever. 

"Yeah. Yeah I do" you finally admit. You walk back up to him and kiss him again; this time without pulling away suddenly. Zim even seemed to be more accepting of the kiss now that the shock of it wore off. You have to resist the urge to turn this innocent kiss into something more heated no matter how much you wanted to in the moment.

You both pull away and you see Zim looking flustered; his skin a dark green and his antennae were lowered as flat as they could go. "Humans and their odd affections" he mumbles out.

"Oh and Irkens are above kissing?" you tease.

"It's never been an urge for Irkens" Zim says shifting again.

"Well you don't seem to be like most of them" you say kissing him again. You start feeling like something is off though; as though there was an odd tension radiating from Zim. "You okay Zim?" you ask after pulling away.

"I'm just- well. Resisting the normal mating urges. Due to you accepting me now I have an urge to..." he stops almost too nervous to finish the sentence.

_'Oh shit he's horny'_ you think to yourself. "Then why resist?" you ask very suddenly.

"You're certain?" he questions with an inquiring look.

Fuck it. You've gone this far right. You give him a smirk and approached him. "Why wouldn't I want to be claimed by the Almighty Zim?~" you hum out to him.

You see the look in Zim's eyes change before he practically pounces on you and you get forced back into the table. You take the opportunity to kiss him again, but this time with more force. Zim pulls back from the kiss, his tongue sliding from his mouth and lapping at you neck. Your breath hitches as you feel the warm, snake-like, muscle(?) explore your skin.

"Hang on, can we do this somewhere more comfortable?" you ask not wanting to risk it in the lab. He lets out a growl like noise before lifting you up and rushing you both to your quarters with his PAK legs and lying you back on the bed.

"Better?" he questions slightly irritated.

"Wouldn't there be cameras in here?" you ask starting to look around frantically.

"No need. Your assigned would be your surveillance, and I see no need for it" Zim explains with a hungry look in his eyes. 

"Alright. I trust you" you say resigning yourself to his will.

"Enough of this playing around" Zim says getting back off the bed. "Strip yourself so I may become familiar with your human sexual organs" he commands.

Without hesitation you remove your shirt and throw it on the floor. You start to remove your bra when Zim stops you. "Something wrong?"

"Why do you wear this clothing article when your shirt seems to cover you up sufficiently?" Zim asks with genuine curiosity.

"It's not really for coverage, it's more for support" you tell him.

He seems to think for a second "I see. Remove it"

_'That's what I was going to do'_ you think unclasping the back and tossing it with your shirt. Zim eyes your breasts before reaching out and groping at one with his hand.

"They're very...squishy" he points out.

Your breath hitches as he plays with it "That's not even a sexual organ you know?" You tell him feeling your core burning with want.

"It's not? Then what is it?" he asks squeezing more.

"I don't remember. Something about feeding babies or whatever. Now can we get on with it?" you demand getting antsy.

"Right" Zim says releasing your breast. You work your way out of your pants and panties before blushing bashfully at your nude state. Zim takes a finger and runs it along your slit slowly; you jolt a little from the sudden (yet welcomed) contact. Zim takes a look at the slick now coating his finger before bringing it to his face and sniffing at it. His expression changes suddenly. "I've had enough playing around" he says relieving himself of his own pants.

"Did I do something wrong?" you question watching his eagerness.

"Of course not. It's your scent it- it's euphoric" Zim states before leaning down and licking at your entrance like a thirsting animal.

"H-Holy shit!" you moan out feeling him lap at your wet entrance. "Just fuck me already damn it" you growl.

"Humans are so vulgar" Zim growls back as he emerges from licking at your pussy to climb on top of you. "Though I suppose I should give what we both crave"

You watch as something begins to squirm out from a skin pocket at Zim's crotch region. It was a slightly tentacle looking appendage that was also longer then expected. He definitely wasn't small in _that_ sense. Zim works his foreign dick into you with ease, you moaned out as you felt it fill you up perfectly. You felt it begin to writhe within you with a pumping like motion inside of you. You weren't sure if he needed to, but Zim seemed to put a slight thrust behind his hips. You moan out and put your hands on his shoulders trying to anchor yourself as your whole body tingles with pure pleasure.

"Fuck Zim! You're s-so good at this!" you sing out.

Zim lets out no response but you can only assume he feels just as good as you do judging by his slight sweating. You can feel with every pulse and movement you approaching your end. You really hope Zim is too. Finally reaching your peak you cum, but as you do Zim sinks his teeth to your neck; this only adds to your high as you moan out again. You hear Zim groan and feel warmth flood your insides. Once he finishes he laps at your wound on your neck while you lie panting.

"So uh. What was with the biting?" you ask between breaths.

"I'm claiming you. It was just in my instinct, I'm sorry if it was too painful" he says as you feel his dick squirm its way out of you.

"It's fine. It was kinda hot actually" you admit relaxing into the bed.

"I'm glad you were satisfied" Zim smiles and rolls off of you.

"So...how would you feel about cuddling?" you ask with a childish tone.

"You humans and your...affections. But if this will please you then I will do it" Zim agrees lying next to you. 

You smile and nessle your way next to him, taking his arm then wrapping it over yourself. You smile and lean into his hold while he reluctantly continues. As you shut your eyes you start hearing a low rumble sounding loudly through your ears. As you focus you notice it seems to be coming from Zim. '_Oh my God he's purring'_ You think listening to the noise. You peek to see Zim with his eyes shut and calmly breathing, the sound continuing. You couldn't help but smile as you settles back into your original positioning and closing your eyes letting yourself fall asleep to the whitenoise of Zim's purrs.


	7. The Watchful Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things seem to be going well, shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. You thought I forgot about this story? Nah. Chapters may be slow now (cause I have issues focusing...) but this story will get finished. I'm too far in to quit.

You wake up that morning and discover you weren't alone. Zim was still lying beside you, and to your surprise he was asleep on top of that. You couldn't help but smile and roll your eyes. _'So much for not requiring sleep'_ you think to yourself. You wince as you lifted your head from the pillow remembering Zim's "mark" he left on you. You finally will yourself to sit up and wipe the sleep from your eyes; as you do you feel Zim stir next to you and open his bug like eyes. He twitches his antennae a bit before sitting up also. 

"Morning Bug-boy" you tease.

"Eh, what time is it?" Zim asks looking around the room.

"It's morning you dork. I just said that. We slept through the night" you tell him getting up and throwing your shirt back on.

"What?? Zim does not sleep!" he shouts shooting out of bed, still pantsless from last night.

"Well you did. Now put your pants on" you say throwing them at him.

Zim looks at them before slipping into them. "It had to be the mating ritual, I would never let myself do something as trivial as _sleep_" he grumbles.

"Well you did" you tell him finishing getting yourself dressed "And it was ridiculously cute" you chime at him.

Zim scoffs and crosses his arms before eyeing your neck. "You should put medicine on that, you humans seem to be at high risk of 'infections' and such" 

"Fine but after that I need to eat cause I'm starving" you explain as your stomach lets out a loud growl.

"Don't worry about that. I'd already planned for us to go eat. For now let's take care of your wounded neck" Zim tells you before leaving the room.

You follow him out and find Gir on the couch watching some cartoon and eating what looked to be popcorn.

"Hey Gir! I didn't see you when I came home yesterday. Where were you?" you ask him sitting on the couch arm.

"I was playing with squirrels!" Gir happily exclaims with a mouthful of food.

You decide to just not question anything he does at this point "Well that sounds fun!" you say as though you were speaking to a child.

Before Gir got a chance to answer Zim came from his lab with the ointment for you. "Here. Apply this and then we can go"

"You don't think I'll need a bandage or something on it?" you ask as you put some on your fingers and gently apply it to your neck.

Zim glares slightly at you "What. You don't want to wear that mark around? Show Zim's claim on you??" he asks angrily.

"What? No! That's actually part of the issue. I don't want other Irkens figuring out that something is going on here" you tell him calmly.

"That's not an issue. Just say a test subject attacked you or something. Now let's go eat" Zim says gesturing with a slightly commanding tone.

"If you're sure we'll be fine" you sigh walking out the door.

"Gir keep an eye on the base while we're gone!" Zim shouts before closing the door behind him.

You and Zim leave the base and start heading to the city for some food. As you two walked you noticed there were more humans out than usual, you wondered what the occasion was until you realized it was the weekend.

"Zim, what day is it?" you ask.

"Eh. I think you humans call it Sunday. Why?" Zim asks.

"Shit. Today is when I would help my 'friend' with uh 'chores.' Is there a chance once we eat I could go?" you ask with a sweet begging smile. Zim just stares at you for a bit; you think he knows what you mean.

He finally responds "Fine but I'm going with you" he says matter of factly.

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course I am! I'm not leaving you there by yourself with that filth" Zim spits out.

"Thank you" you say with a grateful smile on your face.

As you both reach the food stand and get ready to order you feel a sense of unease wash over you, but looking around you see nothing out of the ordinary. You continue to look around worried an Irken had noticed that something was going on. As you continue to look around you failed to see Zim walk up and hand you a sandwich. You turn to him quickly in a panic before calming noticing it was him.

"Why are you acting so strangely Y/N?" Zim asks quizzically looking at you.

"Sorry..I just- I felt like we were being watched or something" you admit uneasily before taking the sandwich from him.

"Oh please. You're just being silly, no one knows that anything is going on I assure you" Zim tries to convince you.

"I'm still going to keep an eye out. Just to make sure" you tell him.

"Fine, if that's what you want" Zim slightly groans. "I trust you can simply eat on the way there?" he asks.

"I can but what about you? Don't you need your..." you stop before gesturing to your head then clothes.

"Everything is in my PAK, not to worry. I never knew when I would require them" Zim explains to you.

"So we should stop somewhere in the human district so you can put that stuff on" 

"Fine but I still don't get why I need to wear that annoying disguise" Zim grumbles out.

"You know you don't have to go right? You volunteered" You tell him with a small hint of teasing.

"Only because there is no way I am leaving you alone with Dib-stink. Who knows what horrible things he might do to you" 

"I've known him longer than I've known you, remember?" 

"Don't remind me! You're mine now and I don't want him to try anything"

"Trust me, I haven't _ever _thought about him like that" you reassure.

"Of course you wouldn't. There is no way you would have considered him" Zim beams with pride.

You just roll your eyes with a small smile. You eat as you both head for the human district. Once you reached it Zim hid down an alley putting his contacts and wig on before grabbing an old hoodie of yours to cover his clothes and PAK. You can't help but smile a bit at how he looks pretty normal(ish) like that. 

"Look at you all human lookin' and stuff" You say poking at the hoodie playfully.

"It's only because you insist we go to that wretched place that I look like this" he complains openly.

"Again, you didn't have to come" you say starting to walk off.

"I've already explained my actions to you!" Zim growls before running after you.

"I know doof. I was kidding" you say with a playful tease. "Come on. We aren't to far" you say continuing to walk with Zim not far behind.

Once you both reach the hideout you start to walk in, when suddenly the door flings open nearly knocking you into a girl you'd never seen there before. A sharp look in her dark eyes with dark tattered looking hair.

"I'm sorry! I-uh, should be more careful" you said quickly. The girl says nothing and stares at you two, unmoving in her expression. "I've never seen you around here before, are you new?" you continued attempting to lift the tension.

"So. What's going on with him?" she finally speaks with a very heavy accent and gestures towards Zim.

"Oh he was-

"I was experimented on by those genius Irkens!" Zim suddenly interrupts.

"Might want to be careful then. Most people might not trust someone with green skin in there. I have to go now" she says leaving suddenly.

"That was...odd" you silently say opening the door and going in with im.

"Was it? Seemed normal to me" Zim shrugs.

"No offense, but you really don't have much human experience to know if that was normal or not" you scoff towards him.

"I guess" 

"Hey, let's keep that experiment story okay? We don't know who that girl was or who she will tell about it alright?"

"Fine fine" Zim says waving his hand at you.

"Y/N!!" you both suddenly hear, Zim jumping from the loud voice. 

You turn with a smile recognizing the voice. "Nea!" you call happily as a small blonde girl runs up and hugs your leg.

"Momma and I came for food! Is there any good snacks for me?" the girl asks with sparkling eyes.

You pick her up and start walking again "Well I'm not sure, but we are going to see Dib so we can find out okay?" 

"Can I help?" Nea asks with a toothy grin.

"Sure! I don't see why not" you cheerily tell her.

You continue walking to the normal meeting spot when Nea taps your shoulder suddenly and silently. You look at her with a questioning look.

She leans up towards your ear and whispers "Who is that?" she asks looking at Zim behind you.

"Oh he's my boyfriend" you tell her calmly.

"So...why does he have skin like the baddies?" she asks still not convinced.

"He had a bad run in with some of them and they changed him like that. To uh...look more like them" you say.

"Ohhhh" Nea says looking at him with a more curious look now.

You reach the meeting place where Dib is and set Nea down, and she runs over to Dib standing with the boxes of food. Zim decides to sit down near you all and watch.

"You wanna help us Zim?" you offer.

"No thanks. I'll observe from here" he says sternly.

"If you're sure" you shrug opening a box and helping Dib ration food into bags while Nea helps put it in.

You gathered up a bag and gestured for Nea to join you.

"You wanna take this to your mom?" you ask.

She nods happily taking the bag as best she can and waddling away with it. Once she's gone you go to Zim and sit for a moment before Dib walks up glaring at Zim.

"So. What's he doing here?" Dib hisses jabbing a finger in Zim's direction.

"Relax Dib. He's just keeping an eye on me" you sigh not wanting to deal with this again.

"Keeping an eye on _you?_ If anything I should keep an eye on him! Every second he's here means you're putting everyone here in danger do you really-

"If I really wanted to do something Dib-stink I would have done it already. You wouldn't be able to stop me if I did either!" Zim countered.

"Oh yeah? Why's that??" Dib questions.

"Because I'd deal with you first of everyone here" Zim states with a harsh glare.

"Both of you stop!" you shout. "I'm so done with this bickering between you two! Zim can you please try and be cool while we are here? If not then I'm not letting you come with me again" you scold.

"I didn't have a problem until he-

"I know. I know" you interrupt with a calming tone to not escalate things. "And Dib. If anyone is putting us in danger it's you acting like a dipshit and causing a scene. I trust him okay? I know you can't stand that, but that's how it is"

They both kept quiet and went back to their own business. You kept bagging food until you found a pack of cookies in the bottom of one of the boxes, setting it aside for when Nea gets back. You turned around facing Zim to see him glaring daggers into Dib's back. You walked over to Zim getting his attention.

"How ya doin over here?" you asked resting your hand on his own.

"I'm fine. How much longer are you going to take" Zim asks looking away from Dib sourly.

"Maybe an hour or two?" you say unsure yourself. Zim groans and lies back in annoyance. "Oh you'll live" you laugh going back to work.

After just a few minutes you hear Nea call out again.

"Y/N! I brought the bag to momma!" she declares proudly.

"Awesome! I have a reward for you" you tease.

"What is it? What is it?!" Nea shouts excitedly. You pull out the package of cookies you found and present them to the girl. She gasps loudly and takes them quickly "Thank you!!"

"You're welcome. How about you go sit down and eat hm?" you suggest.

She nods and goes to sit down somewhat near Zim and tears open the package, quickly digging into the cookies. Every now and then she glances at Zim with a highly curious gleam. Zim starts to notice and shoots his own uncomfortable glance at her, unsure of what this small human could possibly want. Zim fidgets with his fingers worried she may be suspicious of what he really is. There was no way he was letting some small human ruin everything for him and Y/N. He keeps a solid gaze towards Nea, so when she finally looks at him again he questions her.

"What??" he asks rather obviously.

Nea glaces down, ashamed she was caught staring. "Y/N said the baddies changed you" she says matter-of-factly

Zim forgetting his situation looked at her confused before the realization hit him. "Yes. Yes they did"

"Did it hurt?" Nea questions, turning to face him more.

"Oh yes! The pain was immense!" Zim says a bit to enthusiastically.

Nea giggles at how he said the phrase. "You're funny"

"What? But I'm not-

"How are you doing over here Nea?" a gentle feminine voice calls.

"Momma!" Nea calls running to her mother.

You walked over to see Nea and her mother. "Hey Zarina!" you greeted.

"Hello Y/N. I just came to see how Nea was doing over here" Nea's mom states.

"I got cookies!" Nea shouts excitedly.

"I can see that!" Zarina says with a laugh before wiping off a spot of chocolate from Nea's cheek.

You plop down next to Zim and lean back a bit. "So Zarina. Was that enough food rations?" you question.

"Yes Y/N thank you. You and Dib always make sure we are taken care of here" 

"Gotta make sure you're taken care of. Shouldn't risk you getting caught by Irkens" you say more seriously.

Zarina just nods, matching your tone. She suddenly perks up more "So. Who is your friend Y/N?" Zarina asks. Presumably to lighten the mood from the somber tone.

You look at Zim "This is my boyfriend Zim. He got experimented on by Irkens"

"Oh. I'm so sorry" Zarina frowns. "Nea dear. We should go back to our quarters and unload the food. Say goodbye" Zarina states turning to leave.

"Bye Y/N! Bye Zim!" she says waving as they leave.

You silently smile and wave back at her before stretching your arms out a bit. "Hey Dib. I'm gonna take a breather okay? My arms are feeling sore" you call out.

"That's fine. I'll just clear out the rest of these boxes until your done." Dib replies not bothering to look up from the box he was digging through.

You glanced over at Zim who seemed to just be observing everything around him. You smiled at him, leaning your head against his shoulder causing him to look at you with a curious gaze. "So, how are you doing?" you question slowly reaching for his hand.

"This place seems odd. I'm not sure how you fragile humans could live like this" Zim states with slight disdain. 

"They don't really have a choice Z" you reply grabbing his hand and playing with one of his slender fingers. "They wanna hold onto whatever freedom they have left, even if it means hiding and running all their lives. Better than the alternative I guess..."

Zim seems to stop for a second. "Is that how you feel as well?" he questions.

"I mean, yeah? It's better then being like slaves." Zim didn't reply. He just stared at you with a solemn look that struck your gut with remorse. "I- shit I'm sorry. I know they are your people, but... you know I'm not keen on most Irkens. You're the only decent Irken I've met, and it's not like m opinion would change so quickly" you attempt to explain.

"There's no need to explain yourself. I think... I can see where you are coming from" 

Your mood drops with this conversation about the Irkens. _How would things between you and Zim ever work? I just a month you had come to love him more than you'd ever think possible. Much less that he was Irken and not human, but your relationship with him was taboo. Between humans having virtually no freedom and Irkens banning any sort of friendly relationship with humans this had to be doomed._ The more you thought about it the higher your anxiety rose causing you to grip onto Zim's hand tighter. Feeling your grip he looked towards you for some sort of answer for it.

"They're never going to let us stay together" you whisper as tears start welling up in your eyes.

"What??" Zim asks confused and concerned with this sudden mood change.

"The Irkens won't let us be together Zim. They will find out eventually and who knows what they will do to me when they do!" you frantically explain as panic rises.

Zim sits you up and grabs your shoulders forcing you to look at him. "Y/N stop! **STOP**!" he yells grabbing your attention. You stare back at him with wide anxious eyes. "I'm not letting that happen. Whether it has anything to do with Irken instincts from years ago or not I know one thing. That somehow I want you, despite being human, to be my mate for however long we live. And if I need to travel to the most remote and desolate place on this planet so we can stay together I will. So cease your sniveling" 

You take a deep breath before wrapping your arms around Zim in a tight hug."Thank you..." you silently tell him.

"Of course Y/N" Zim answered sounding a little out of his element after that.

"I should probably get back to helping Dib. It might take my mind off things also" you say letting go of Zim and wiping your eyes.

"I am going to head home. I've handled all I can of this place." Zim says with a slight annoyed snarl.

"Sure. I'll see you once I get home Z" you promise, planting a kiss to Zim's thin lips. He blushes and quickly turns away before leaving. Letting out a sigh you head back over to Dib ready to work again.

"Hey are you okay? I would have went over there but...I promised not to start anything with him" Dib gently questioned.

"Yeah...I think so now. I was just worrying over stupid stuff. Let's just get back to work so I don't think about it" you groaned out.

* * *

"Finally we're fucking done!" you spouted out kicking the last box away from you. "My arms are so sore"

"I could find someone else to help then" Dib jokingly states.

"Yeah right. You'd never find better help than me" you boast.

"That's what you like to think" Dib scoffed.

"Well whatever" you said with a large stretch. "Your help is going home to rest so my arms don't hate me anymore than they will tomorrow" 

"I'll see you next time" Dib calls as you leave.

You walk outside and feel an immediate breeze hit your damp skin causing a relieved breath to leave your mouth. You were ready to go home and eat something after all of that work, and dealing with food didn't help your case. All you wanted was to eat a meal and sit down and rest, maybe Zim would sit with you and watch TV or something.

You started coming up on your place a few houses down the street when you noticed something off. Irken ships and guards all parked outside the place, you ducked behind a different building worried you might get spotted.

"You idiots work faster! The Tallest are expecting me back with him as soon as possible!" you heard a heavily accented female voice shout making you peek around the building. You saw an Irken female with high status clothes watching the guards escort someone.

"Shit. No!" you say to yourself noticing who it was. They had Zim cuffed and were loading him in a ship! That's when it hit you, you knew that female Irkens voice. It was the odd woman coming out of the water plant this morning. "She was fucking Irken?" you asked no one in particular. Forgetting all other senses you started to make your way towards the ship to stop them from taking Zim. Before you could reach them however you were forced back. A hand grabbing your arm and one covering your mouth, dragging you back into the shadows of the buildings.


	8. Life Against the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes offering help. You hope you can trust her, she's all you've got.
> 
> ***WARNING***  
This chapter mentions a bit of excessive violence. Please read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note I guess, the new character I imagine sounding like Tracer from Overwatch.
> 
> Okay so. Hopefully this makes up for the long space between chapters. This was literally my favorite chapter to write so far though and gave me such a big motivation boost. Hope you guys enjoy :)

You struggled against the being holding you. Your main concern was getting to Zim, but you were also worried about who had you captured.

"Oi! Oi! Calm down there! I'm not gonna hurt ya!" a female voice with a very heavy British accent shouted. "Now, I'm gonna let go of ya, but you have to promise to be quiet awright?" she gently asks. You nod in her grip. "Good!" she proclaims happily letting go of you.

You quickly move away from her and see that she's Irken. Her antennae ended on top with a zig-zag pattern, her eyes a dark pine green color. You looked her over up and down before peeking out behind the building again watching the Irken ship that had Zim fly off.

"Dammit! They got away!" you shouted, boiling with anger and frustration. You turned towards the Irken angry she didn't let you chase after them. "Who the hell are you?! And why didn't you let me go after them?!" 

"Oi let's just simmer down love awright? I'll explain myself. We just need to go somewhere private. Can you do that?" she asks trying to pull you back from anger.

"Yeah...fine" you sigh. "I need to make sure Gir is okay though" you worriedly turn towards the base.

"I'll go check on him. You need to stay here and out of sight, I'll be right back" the Irken says walking towards the base first. You stayed quiet and didn't say anything. "I'll take that as a yes. Names Pip by the way" she introduces holding out a hand to you. You hesitantly shake it, watching her pull back from the handshake with a satisfied smile before running to the base. 

As soon as she left your head began racing with thought. _I need to make sure Zim is okay and figure out how to bring him back. Who the hell is that Irken 'Pip' and what does she want from me? It's all my fault that Zim is gone, if we'd never gotten involved he would be fine. _You began pacing back and forth as the thought just kept spinning in your head over and over.

"Please be okay Zim... Please please..." you started begging to whatever cosmic entity was listening. If any at all existed.

"You doin awright hon?" you hear Pip's voice chime in from behind you.

"You're back! Is Gir okay?" you quickly asked ignoring her question.

"He...wasn't great. I hooked him up to some of the stuff in the lab though. Should charge him back up right quick" Pip reassured.

"You knew what to hook him up to?"

"Course I did! I'm Irken, it's not like Zim had special stuff the rest of us missed out on" Pip joked.

"Right..." you sighed.

"Now come on. You were gonna take me somewhere private so I can explain myself?" Pip chimed weirdly cheerfully.

"Oh...sure it's uh, right past the human district" you quietly state pointing in that direction.

"Let's keep to the shadows until we get there kay? Dunno who could be watching out for you" Pip warns.

All you do is offer a nod and start walking; Pip keeping up with this oddly sunny disposition in her voice and face. She seemed to try and make conversation with you, but you mostly ignored her. Still thinking about Zim and what could be happening to him. You never should have never let him go home by himself, how could you be so careless?

"Oi!" Pip finally pipes up loudly.

"What??" you quickly question scared you both were caught.

"Pay attention. We almost there?"

You look around realizing you both had reached the human district already. "Shit, I really spaced out..." you mumbled. "Yeah, it's- you see that huge building?" you point towards the water plant.

"Oh! The human water processing place right?" Pip asks with a hint of shock and excitement.

You nod "That's where we are heading"

"That's smart! Well let's not waste anymore time!" Pip exclaims picking up her pace.

You follow after her "Uh wait up. I need to tell you something first" you call out. Pip stops, turning to listen. "You can't go in with me cause you'll freak everyone out. There is an area I hang out at on the roof you can wait at. I just have someone I need to talk to first"

"Well sure! Just point out where it's at once we're there and I'll head on up luv" Pip says continuing to walk with a smile.

You finally had to ask the question that had been nagging at you since Pip first spoke with you. "Where did you get that heavy accent?"

"Hm? Oh, well I lived in an area where lots of humans would talk like this, suppose I just picked it up along the way" Pip states in a way that seemed like she never noticed her accent.

You both approached the large concrete building, Pip looking up at the structure with a sort of awe in her eyes.

"That is some construction work there" Pip chimed out. "Now where's that spot you want me to wait?"

You pointed up at an open part between the towers "Right up in there. You'll notice a mattress and other shit up there you can't miss it"

"Roger!" Pip salutes before releasing her spider legs from her Pak and climbing up the building.

You rush through the door and start looking around frantically. "Dib!!" you call out. Not getting any reply you run to your usual meetup spot and call out again. "Dib!!! Where are you??" 

You finally see him rushing over to where you were with frightened eyes. "Y/N! What's going on? What's wrong?!" he questions.

"Zim...Zim's gone." you finally tell him.

"Gone? Gone how?"

"A bunch of Irkens were outside the house and they just took him. Shoved him into a ship and flew off, and I think they want me now too" you quickly breathe out with a panic.

"How do you know that? And how did you even make it here?" Dib rattles off.

You look around making sure no one is within earshot "I know this sounds crazy, but another Irken claims she wants to help me."

"You can't be-

"Dib. Stop. Just listen first." you harshly scold. "She stopped me from going after Zim in the ship to keep the guards from finding me too. She's supposed to tell me what her deal is right now and hopefully can help me get Zim back somehow"

"Wait a second. You brought another Irken HERE??" Dib angrily spits.

"She's up on the roof. I didn't let her come in"

"You still brought her here!"

"She said to bring her somewhere private. This was the only place I could think of." Dib stayed silent. "Dib please. Just trust me. You are the only person I can turn to right now... and if she is actually willing to help. I need to take it." you said with pleading eyes.

"Then I'm coming with you. I want to see if you can really trust her, and not just some blind trust because you are desperate" Dib states.

"Fine...let's go see her then" you say heading for the ladder up to the hatch. 

Once you get to the top and throw open the hatch you crawl out up onto the roof, Dib following closely behind you.

"There you are!" Pip exclaims seeing you, before noticing Dib come up behind you. "Who's this?"

"This is my friend Dib. He wants to make sure everything with you is fine" you explain honestly.

Pip lets out a slight giggle "Don't trust me much eh? Can't say I blame you after what just happened" Pip admits before making her way to Dib. "Names Pip luv. Nice to meet ya" she smiles and holds out her hand. Dib stares at her for a second, unsure of what to think. "Oh come on I don't bite. Promise"

Dib hesitantly reaches out shaking her hand. "I'm going to be listening to everything you say very carefully" 

"I don't mind that. Nothing I'm trying to hide" Pip acknowledges before turning back to you. "Now. You might wanna sit down. I got lots to explain here"

The three of you sit on the mattress, with you and Dib turned towards Pip. You sit forward towards her "So. What do you know about Zim being taken?" you question.

"Well, first I should explain who I am. As I've told you, my name is Pip and I work at the Overseeing building as one of Pik's personal assistants. Now.. as to how I found out about Zim being taken. I overheard Pik speaking with the Tallest one day"

* * *

Zim stirs as he wakes up in what looks like a holding cell. The last thing he remembered being a guard knocking him out while trying to get answers out of them.

"You're finally awake. It's about time, though I'm glad they knocked you out. I was tired of listening to you whine, no matter how little it lasted" said an all to familiar voice.

"Tak! What is the meaning of this??!!" Zim yells watching Tak's sharp gaze on him.

"You should know exactly the reason Zim" Tak says matter-of-factly. Zim offers no reply and just stares at her. "Your assigned Zim! We know what's been going on" Tak yells angrily.

Zim's face falters for a second before attempting to regain composure "Ah! You mean because of how perfectly I've utilized them! You fools should learn how to handle your own slaves!" Zim declares hoping to throw Tak off.

Tak angrily marches to the bars, her faithful SIR Mimi stalking close behind. Suddenly Tak reaches in the bars grabbing Zim's tunic collar and pulling him closer, causing Zim to slam his head into the bars. "Don't play dumb Zim" Tak whispers very precisely. "You think Pik would contact the Tallest for just any reason? I told them sending you to Earth was a mistake, but they never listen to me. I'm just their highest ranked officer" Tak starts explaining before letting go of Zim, She turns and walks away from the bars, hands behind her back. "I knew you would manage to cause trouble even on Earth but this is just ridiculous. Once the Tallest said they wanted me to deal with Pik's little problem I knew it was something serious, they don't just send their personal agent for a small matter. Though I never imagined you would stoop so low as to mate yourself to a human." Tak spits with venom dripping in her tone. 

"You wouldn't understand..." Zim growls out.

"Oh I understand completely. You have so little respect for our Tallest you will defy anyone with a hint of higher status than you" Tak blurts whipping around to look at him again.

Zim wasn't stupid. He knew the Tallest didn't send him to Earth for a mission, but maybe if he did well and showed some sort of worthy experiment to them they might finally acknowledge him. He never imagined he'd find Y/N... someone who finally gave him something other than anger and annoyance. Something he never received from his own kind. She may be a human who hated Irkens starting out, but as he noticed little glimpses of kindness throughout their time he felt the first sparks of it. Affection. His mind wandered back to the first sign of breaking through to her.

* * *

_"Human! Get in here!!" Zim yelled as he held parts of an important experiment together._

_He watched her trudge into the room with a reluctant smile. "Yes...sir?..." she drawls out._

_"Bring me the stabilizer. I need to keep this steady or the thing could explode" Zim explains not losing focus on his hands._

_Y/N walked over, grabbing Zim's tool and handing him what he requested. Zim takes it carefully clamping it to hold everything in place. As he did something happened causing a strong pulse to emanate from the device, throwing Y/N off her balance and slamming her into Zim. By instinct she grabbed him causing him to be slammed down onto the floor and roughly hitting his head._

_"OW!" Zim yells as he hits the floor. He sits up and snarls throwing a glare towards her._

_"Fuck! I'm so sorry! A-Are you like, badly hurt??" she quickly spouts. He notices her face slightly change as if she realized who she was saying this to._

_"Just leave!" he yells at her._

_As she hurriedly leaves the lab Zim sat up, though he was angry he realized this was the first time this human had ever shown any concern towards him. Maybe he could try being a tad less harsh on her._

* * *

"No Tak. You know I've wanted nothing more than to earn their respect, I have always done what they asked" Zim challenged.

"And now look how far you've sunk. You've become a disgusting disgrace to our Tallest. I wouldn't be shocked if they plan an execution for you, just to be done with it" Tak bragged as she inched towards the cell again. "And as their personal agent I will gladly get to carry it out, but before that. I'm going to track down that human of yours, bring her here, and before everyone I'll cut her limbs off slowly. One by one, and you'll get a front row seat Zim. I'll skin her until you see nothing but muscle, and to make it better, I'll make sure she stays alive as long as possible. And you'll listen to her every scream and cry until there is nothing left" Tak whispers. Her lips twisted in a sickening smile. Zim angrily throws himself at her trying to grab her. Blind rage taking over at Tak's words.

Suddenly a guard emerges in the doorway. "Ma'am. The ship is ready for your departure" he tells her stoically.

"Thank you." she tells him. Once the guard leaves she starts to head out the door, but before she does she turns to Zim one more time. "Don't worry. We'll be back soon" she chimes, the last thing Zim seeing being an evil smile on her face.

* * *

"Pik sent Tak after us?..."you silently whispered in disbelief.

"Well, the Tallest did, but yes. She informed them what she thought was going on. And they sent their best agent" Pip says with a small frown.

"Why jump to such an extreme so soon?" Dib suddenly asks.

"Let's just say...Zim is rather infamous from back home. In our original conquest he tore apart our own planet practically. I've never spoken with him personally, but I've never faulted him for his many mistakes" Pip explains to Dib.

"Why?" you retort.

"He's defective. Something wrong with his PAKs coding that makes him like this. It's not uncommon for defects to happen but Zim is unique in that aspect. They've found a shmillion defects in him. More than anyone has heard of, which I suppose made him even more of an outcast"

"So...what do we do?" you ask gently.

"Well first. You should rest. It's getting late and you need to be ready to form a plan" Pip tells you.

"What about Tak?" Dib asks worried about your well-being.

"If it's alright with you. I'd like to keep watch. Make sure if she shows up I'll get her out of here" Pip says, eyes asking for approval from Dib.

"That might work. I'll take her down so she can sleep" Dib tells her.

"Awright. I'll see you both in the morning. K?" Pip says shooting a smile.

You both nod before heading down the hatch again and back on the ground. Dib takes you to the small bed quarters and gestures to one next to his. Once you lie down you sit for a second before turning to Dib. "So...do you think I can trust her?"

"Honestly. Yeah. I may not be fond of Irkens either, but she's the most down to earth on I've seen. She seems like she really wants to help." Dib admits.

"But why?" you question. "Why would she want to help a human?"

"We should ask tomorrow. For now just rest. It sounds like it's gonna be a long day" Dib sighs.

"Okay...goodnight Dib"

"Night Y/N"

* * *

Tak works away at the controls on her ship as she speeds off towards Earth again. She pulls up a holographic image of Zim's assigned human, memorizing her face. 

"You'll both get what you deserve" Tak snarls as she kicks up the pace in her ship, ready to nab you and end this once and for all.


End file.
